


Superwoman. Last Daughter of Krypton

by jessss82



Series: Superwoman. Woman of Steel. [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Clark, Gender Bender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessss82/pseuds/jessss82
Summary: Fem!Clark. Claire Kent's journey from her doomed homeworld Krypton. To her rise as Earth's greatest superhero. Superwoman. Leading to the gathering of the greatest group of heroes the world has ever seen. Gender-Bender. Always-a-girlClark.





	1. Claire Kent

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for a while now. It is posted under the new RogueAngel82 on FF.net, that is the original version. This is the revised version, that will hopefully replace the other. This is an new account for me, so I thought I'd post it here too.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't claim to own. Not even the OC's seriously I don't want them.

 

SUPERWOMAN

THE LAST DAUGHTER OF KRYPTON

The Woman of Steel

Chapter One

Claire Kent

High on a colossal tower of metal and crystal a figured moved onto a large balcony. A slight breeze tugged at the edge of ceremonial robes, causing the heavy material to dance against her legs. She raised her face to the sky, eyes closed as if relishing the feel of the wind moving against her. Illuminated crystal attached to a delicate headdress glittered against golden hair.

"Lara?" A woman's voice called from inside the building.

"Here," She said over her shoulder, she signed heavily before opening her lustrous blue eyes to take in the view before her. A seemly endless row of towers disappeared into the far distance, bathed in the final light of the giant red sun as in drifted beneath the horizon.

The woman appeared behind Lara. Her garb was much the same as Lara's, her headdress made of cords and plated metal.

"The council might…." She begun with a comforting tone, through it was clear to all that she too was shaken.

"Oh Alura you heard exactly what the council said," Lara said cutting her off as she shook her head without averting her gaze from the view. Taking in the sight and feel as if she had never seen it before. The beauty she had taken for granted, but never again. "They don't believe Jor-El. They think his results are inconclusive. They forbade any further mention of it, or action involving it."

"Jor-El is always right with things of science," Alura said moving to stand beside her. "I agree, as does Zor-El. But I do so wish the council was right."

Lara gave a short sharp laugh, cutting it off quickly as tears flooded her eyes. "Such a beautiful world." She said eyes glistening, "It's hard to believe that all this will be gone."

Her husband Jor-El was Krypton's leading scientist. He discovered that their world was doomed. The earthquakes and unusual weather a prologue to the end of their planet. Armed with his findings, he and his brother Zor-El had gone to Krypton's ruling body, The Council. They hadn't believed him. Blinded by arrogance and fear they had disregarded the warnings. The had ordered there be no further mention of the topic and forbade action taken for it. This meant for Jor-El and Lara that they could not leave the planet.

"Maaahh," A small voice came from besides her as a light tug pulled on her dress. Looking down she saw a tiny raven haired girl at her feet. The baby smiled up at her, her own blue eyes shining happily. Blue eyes, exactly like her own. Lara felt her heart start to break.

"Hello Kala," Lara greeted reaching down to pick up her daughter, as the little girl giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry Aunt Lara," A new voice said, "She got away from me."

Lara turned a small smile to her niece, as the golden hair teenager came to a stop from rushing outside. "That's alright Kara," Lara said, "Thank you for watching her tonight."

"Ehh…that's fine," Kara said after a beat, glancing from her mother to her aunt. No doubt sensing the strange mood.

"Kara gather your belongings," Alura told her daughter, "We'll be heading back to Argo tonight."

"Yes Mother," Kara replied before heading back inside.

"I wish Jor-El was wrong about this also," Lara said after a moment, "Oh how I wish. But he's not, he never is. Something else must be done." She reached a hand up to brush her daughter's thick black hair.

"Yes, something does need to be done," Alura echoed as her eyes drifting towards her daughter.

#SC#

Together the two women went looking for their husbands, they found the brothers in Jor-El's private lab. The room was large almost twice the size of the rest of their house. As the double sliding doors opened they found the room dark, lit only by the main holo-projector in the centre of the room. The large device washing a pale blue light over Jor-El and Zor-El as they stood before it.

Kala's sudden giggle from her mother's arms drew the men's attention, as they paused their conversation to look. Alura moved towards them reaching out her hand.

"Come now husband," she said softly, "We should be heading home."

"Brother," said Zor-El while nodding goodbye to his brother and again to Lara. As Alura and Zor-El disappeared out the door, Lara turned to her husband.

"Jor-El…." Lara paused unknowing of what to say.

"I need to get my notes together," Jor-El declared as he turning to work on his computer. "For the appeal on the council's decision."

"Do you…do you think it will work?" Lara asked tightening her grip on her infant daughter.

"I do not know," Jor-El admitted, "But I will try, again and again."

She approached her husband slowly, embracing him with their daughter between them. Lara's attention was called to the holo image floating above to projector. She recognised the design as a ship but it was unlike any she had seen before. "What is that?"

Jor-El lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then one on Kala's responding.

"That is a contingency plan."

#SC#

In the following days as the ground quakes became increasingly more common. Jor-El's appeals became progressively more vocal, as The Council disagreed with him again and again. Finally losing patience with the man, and refusing the even entertain his theories any longer they isolated him and the rest of the House of El in their home. With the ruling, that if he were to spread any rumours on the planets destruction, he would be imprisoned for inciting panic and discord.

Jor-El had taken the councils decision and disappeared into his lab, a cloud of determination settled over him unlike any Lara had ever seen before. 

Finally he told her his plans, what he had been working on. Jor-El explained what it was, and what it was for. Their planet was doomed, and their lives nearing the end. But that didn't mean there was no hope. Hope that this ship would take its passenger away the doomed planet.

Hope that their daughter would survive.

#SC#

In the highest tower of the city where all the citizens could look up at them, or rather so that they could look down on the citizens. Sat the ruling council of Krypton. A dozen of the brightest minds and largest egos of the planet, sat in silence as they listened to the report.

"Last scans indicate energy build-up," indicated the holographic image before them, "Signature similar to that of a star-drive."

"A star-ship's engine," One council member realised.

"That impudent...! He was warned!" Exclaimed another. "Take troops to his house. Arrest Jor-El, and the rest of his family."

The holo-image bowed and vanished with a flicker of light.

#SC#

The faint ground tremors had become so common that Lara almost ignored it. That was until she heard the sound of engines. A sudden blinding light flooded through the enormous windows of her house. A ship that came to hover at the windows, Lara recognised as a council enforcement craft. Reaching for a near-by computer access point, she found troops were already in the building.

She ran to scoop her daughter was just in time, as the ground lurched underfoot. This time it wasn't a vehicle. The room shook violently as distance screams filled the air. Lara gasped in horror as a nearby spire gave way under the assault, crumbling to the ground. It wasn't the only structure to fall, debris and smoke was everywhere. Finally in the heaving chaos something above them cracked and wreckage fall past the window, raining down to the streets and buildings below.

The enforce craft swerved once before it was knocked out of the sky by rubble.

"LARA!" Jor-El's bellow kicked Lara from her horrified stillness.

She ran faster than she ever had in her life.

Jor-El was hard at work at his computer. The small star-ship was already powering up and in position for launch. It was a devastating blow to Lara's gut when she realised that this was finally it. For all the time working on this, she had never thought much beyond saving her daughter. But now, to know her daughter would go on out there…alone.

"Is it ready?" She asked, "Will it work?"

"It is ready. It will work!" Jor-El exclaimed will working, "I've chosen a world. Primitive in comparison, but they look like us. She will fit in with them."

"But she won't be one of them," Lara whispered, clutching Kala closer.

"She'll be safe there," Jor-El said turning to her, ready for her to put the child in the ship.

"She'll be an outcast. Alone." Lara said placing her baby in the capsule, running her hand over soft black hair.

"Are you sure you don't wish to go with her?" Jor-El questioned softly, "It would take just a bit of calibration, and the risks would be greater..."

Lara grabbed his arm, as he went to return to the console. "No my love," She said firmly, "My place, as it has always been, is by your side." They shared a sad smile before looking back at their daughter.

"She'll survive there." Jor-El said softly placing over Lara's, after a moment her pulled her away and back from the ship. With his other hand he pressed the launch sequence.

"Goodbye my daughter," Jor-El whispered softly, "All our hopes and dreams go with you."

"Live well my little Kala," Lara added, "May you find happiness somewhere out there."

The ship blasted off streaking through Krypton's red atmosphere into the blackness of space. As the planet it had left, heaved and tossed in its death throes, before finally giving out and tore itself apart.

The lone ship, so tiny yet carrying such precious cargo blinked once and then then vanished as the Star-drive activated.

Traveling away from one home and to another.

#SC#

Everything was the same from the bell of the cash register to the voices greeting her, the sound that her footsteps made on the sidewalk. The same from one day to the next, day in day out. It was so familiar to Martha that it had been almost repetitive. Everyday life in the tiny rural town of Smallville was bound to be simple. But Martha never realised just how uneventful it was until recently. Her life was good, she loved her home, her town and most of all her husband. But sometimes she felt that something was missing.

But she knew exactly what it was that was missing. Martha had wanted a child for a long time, but so far it didn't seem like one was on the cards for her. The Doctor's response was generally 'It will happen when it will happen, there's no forcing this' and the local priest's sentiment was 'If it is meant to be…'

But all that didn't help Martha.

Her daydreaming cost her as she almost collided with someone, luckily she had stopped in time. It was a good thing, given the precious little cargo they were carrying.

"Oh sorry Jane," Martha said pulling back, "My head's been in the clouds all day." She turned her attention on the tiny red head the woman held. "Hello Lana. How are you today?"

A smile appeared on Lana's face despite being unable to understand Martha's words. Martha felt her heart melt, as longing burst within her.

A car horn drew their attention and Martha turned to see Jonathan waiting for her in the pickup.

"Oh I gotta go," Martha exclaimed, "Sorry again Jane. Bu bye Lana." She gave a little wave to her tiny fellow redhead, before turning and rushing to her husband's car.

The car ride back to the farm was quiet, Martha's attention on nothing. Staring out the window, watching farmland streak by.

"You okay?" Jonathan finally asked.

"Fine," Martha answered truthfully, because she was. Even if in her opinion she could be better.

Something in the distance caught her attention as it raced across the sky.

"What is that?" Martha asked frowning, she couldn't get a good look as it was moving too fast. But it did look like it was on fire and heading straight at them.

"Jonathan!" She screamed. He slammed on the brakes just as the fireball shot past in front of them. The car swerved and skidded, but Jonathan managed to bring the car to stop on the side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" Jonathan said looking out his window, "A meteorite?!"

The squeak of the car door opening caught his attention as his wife climbed out of the car and headed into the field.

"Martha!" Jonathan called while opening the door, and moving to go after her. "Ah," he cried as his seat belt pulled him back. He fought with it for a moment "Stupid thing…."

Martha walked into the field following the deep gouge that had been left in the ground. Dirt and rock had been kicked up, and small spot fires still burned. But through that all Martha could make out something silver and a something else, something that gleamed differently. Frowning slightly she took a step forward and then another and another. Taking in the sight of what looked like engines and metal plating, and something that looked like crystal.

Freezing at the sight on of something so alien, Martha took a deep breath. Curiosity won out and she moved to take another step when Jonathan finally caught up with her.

"Martha stop don't get any closer," He said catching hold of her arm.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I dunno," He shook his head, "Which is why we shouldn't go near it."

The sound of metal shifting and rocks falling called their attention, and they watched metal parted and a small form all but tumbled out. Naked and tiny the little girl staggered to her feet, spotting the Kent's standing there. Held a rock she was holding out to them, as if it was the greatest treasure in the world.

"Gah!"

#SC#

Martha had wrapped the girl in her jacket, sitting in the pickup with her in her lap. She watched as the tiny thing plucked at the buttons. Jonathan lent against the side of the car, rubbing a hand across his face.

"This is insane," He said finally, "Where did she come from."

"Not from around here obviously," Martha said, they had taken a closer look that the…ship. The thing wasn't that badly damaged, from what Jonathon could tell. But it was obvious from the insides that the thing was not local.

A ripping sound filled the car, and Martha looked to see the girl had torn a cuff off the jacket. The little girl blinked at it and promptly stuffed the corner in her mouth.

Martha smiled, and pulled the fabric free. Not all put off by the strange sign of strength. The little not at all upset by the action beamed up at Martha.

"Oh Martha," Jonathan moaned, "No."

"We need to think of names," Martha said ignoring him.

"No, Martha. No"

"I always liked names starting with C," She continued.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Like Carla or Charlotte?" She said deep in thought.

"What about Claire?" Jonathon muttered, Martha looked up to find Jonathon had reached hold brushing a hand over the girl’s dark hair.

"Claire?" Martha said, "That's perfect."

#SC#

"Your test results are ready." The teacher said moving around the classroom to hand out the papers. "Some of you did quite well, some of you could have done better. And I think some should have done better."

She shot Claire a look as she placed the test results in front of her. Almost as soon as she had moved off, a head appeared over Claire's shoulder. Long red hair spilling onto the other girl’s desk.

"What did you get?" She asked craning to see, "Another B minus? Man I coulda’ guessed."

"What did you get?" Claire asked, as Lana Lang smiled and proudly showed off her C plus.

"B minus again," Lana said as they left class together, "You always seem to get a B minus. It's like you aim for it or something."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as she read over the teacher's notes. Anyone looking would think she was looking for ways to improve her marks. But truthfully, Lana wasn't far off the mark with her comment. She was looking to see if her attempt to dumb down her answers had been bought.

"There's nothing wrong with B minus," Claire deflected, "Just because I don't get the same nice range of C's and B's that you get."

"Hey don't forget the D in Math," Lana said waving a finger, "I'm proud of that D!" Sighing she looked around the courtyard. "Hey look isn't that Pete Ross talking to Jenny?" She asked spotting the couple talking some distance away. "Wonder what they're saying? Maybe something like this…"

"I'm so sorry Petey," Lana said making her voice high pitched and grating and un-Jenny like as possible. "Please give me another chance. Even if you are better off with Lana Lang."

Claire looked up from her notes shooting her friend a 'what are you on about' look.

"Actually she's telling him that her parents are out of town this weekend," Claire said going back to her notes.

"That tramp?!" Lana exclaimed, then huffed as she shook her head, "Heh, I like mine better."

*"They're going to be gone until Sunday night."*

Jenny's voice came to Claire so clearly she might as well have said it directly into her ear.

"Alright I'm off," Lana declared, "See you tomorrow."

Claire had no idea what drove her to catch her friends arm to prevent her from walking away. With no real plan and no real idea of what she was going to say, she had just acted. All she knew was the desire to say something that had always been there had suddenly overwhelmed her. As the redhead turned to blink at Claire in question, Claire knew it was her chance to brush her lapse off like it was something else. But the years of white lies, and half-lies and outright lies had left a mark.

"I need to talk to you," She said feeling a burst of freedom and defiance within her, and a bit of relief. At the same time as ignoring the warnings inside her, that sounded just like her parent’s voices.  
Sorry Ma and Pa, she thought, but I need to do this.

#SC#

Lana had followed her towards the back of the high school, to where woodlands lined the boundary of the school grounds. As grass gave way to trees, Lana looked around.

"Ummm you're not taking me somewhere to declare your undying love for me are you?" Lana joked, "Coz I'm still hanging out for Pete Ross to come to his senses."

Ignoring her Claire scanned their surroundings, finding nothing she took a deep breath and blurted out.

"I have powers!"

"Ok..." Lana said slowly, "Eh…I'm gonna marry a billionaire."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought we were listing things that are unlikely but would be really cool," Lana said.

"Lana I'm being serious!" Claire cried, "I have powers. For example, I know that under that sweater you're wearing a skirt that you totally stole from me."

Lana looked down finding no sign of said t-skirt showing, "I… I was going to give it back," She said finally.

"That's not all," Claire said scanning the ground for a moment before she found a rock, "I can do this."

She reduced the rock to fine dust between her fingers. Before whatever force that had been driving her gave out, leaving her tired and resigned.

Frowning Lana reached pinching the remaining rock, to find out just how solid it had been. Incredulous eyes looked up to meet Claire's.

"Go on," Claire sighed, "Call me a freak."

Lana had been looking at her closely, a small furrow between her pale brows. Her green eyes thoughtful, and for a change completely serious.

"Oh Claire you've always been a bit of freak," Lana said after a moment humour sparking on her face again, "It's one of the reasons why I became friends with you, when we were little. So what you have powers, you're still the same girl I meet the first day of kindergarten. You're just a hell of a lot cooler. Hey does this mean I get to marry a billionaire?"

"Lana," Claire laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Oh wow," Lana gasped as she was released, "You are strong. Hey can you do anything else?"

"Why I can do this," Claire said before speeding off to circle around Lana a few times, a blur of colours.

"Wow," Lana breathed, before her lip curled, "Wait you're not going to tell me you sparkle in the sun are you?"

Claire shot her a disgusted look and Lana laughed.

"There is this too," Claire said scooping up a dead branch, staring at it her eyes gleamed red from a moment and the branch burst into flames.

"Some kinda heat vision or something?" Lana asked.

"Yeah….oh!" Claire exclaimed after noticing the branch was proving to be better kindling then she thought. As the flames spread, she attempted to blow them out. After one blow, and a sudden waft of smoke they vanished. Leaving behind thick icicles following her breaths path.

Claire blink raising the branch to look at the ice hanging from it, "That's a new one."

"Ice breath?" Lana asked, then hummed thoughtfully "Hmmm what about Arctic breath?"

“We can name it later.” Claire laughed before shattering the ice.

"Oh Claire!" Lana cried suddenly reaching for her friend’s arm. The flames had reached Claire shirt, the sleeve of it blackened and brunt. Lana frowned as she spotted the unblemished skin underneath. "Didn't that hurt?"

"I could feel the heat, but there was no pain." Claire said, "You know I once destroyed a knife while cutting the veggies."

"Geez scare me half to death why don'tcha." Lana said.

"Well I should be going," Claire said, "I know what you're Dad's like if you don't get home on time."

"Don't remind me," Lana said rolling her eyes. As the pair started walking towards home, Lana turned to her friend. "So with your x-ray vision thingie, could you do me a favour?"

"No Lana."

#SC#

Claire took her usual route home after Lana went her own way. Speeding through the corn fields, a blur of motion. She did love the feeling of speed, but there was one thing she loved more. With a great bound she leapt into the air, feeling the ground drop away and rising to meet the sky. Almost too soon, she was heading back towards earth. She followed the jump by another and another, finally stopping at the end of the fields.

Claire looked up at the sky. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she wasn't getting, and if she could just figure it out.

She could stay up there.

#SC#

Her mother was in the garden when she got home, smiling she stood to greet her daughter as she made her way up the drive way.

"Hi Honey," She said walking towards her, "How as school?"

Martha Kent paused for a second before sniffing slightly. "Why do you smell like smoke? Oh Honey did you set the barn on fire again?"

"Ma!" Claire exclaimed, "Why do you always ask me that?" She looked towards said barn, to side of it recently repaired and newer then the rest. Claire could remember the day perfectly when her heat vision had kicked in. She had been helping her father with burning off, when the heat and the smoke had gotten to her, and the pressure had built up in her head and behind her eyes. The beams had thankfully missed her father. The barn however hadn't been as lucky.

Putting out the fire had been simple. Even if it did take most of the wall off. It was also the day Claire had discovered her super breath.

"I've got that under control," Claire insisted, turning back to her mother.

"Hey Claire," Her father called coming from around the side of the house, "I'm gonna need your help later. I need you to lift the tracker for me."

"Sure Pa," Claire said, looking from her mother to her father. With a breath blurted out. "I told Lana today."

"Told her what Honey?" Martha asked, though from her tone she knew exactly what Claire had told her friend.

"The truth about me, you know that I have powers." Claire said, before feeling a defensive urge at the look on her parent's faces. "Lana's been my friend all my life, I couldn't keep lying to her."

"Oh Claire," Jonathon said softly, "We know okay. It's just so dangerous to talk about it. And the more people that knew, the greater the chance that they'll find out…"

"And come and take me again!" Claire finished, she'd heard that argument her whole life. "Who will come? And why?!"

"I need to talk to someone okay!" Claire cried, "Lana has been my friend my whole life. I feel like I'm about to start screaming. But what the hell am I? And I can't talk about it?"

Jonathan and Martha exchange looks. Grave looks full of secrets and a little pain. "Come with me sweetheart," Jonathon said leading his daughter towards the barn.

"You know we found you in a field right?" Jonathon started, as he led her down a trap door "Well...It's just there was a bit more to the story."

With that comment he pulled a heavy drape off…something. Dust and fallen hay went flying and Claire took in the strange sight. It was metal and vaguely cylinder shaped. There were crystal like spires coming off it that had long since been blackened and broken. On the top and down the side, there were strange symbols carved into the metal. Claire reached out the gently brush her fingers over that S shaped symbol in the middle.

"We found you in this," Jonathon finished. "At first we thought it was some strange science experiment or something crazy. But the technology and the writing or whatever it is didn't come this world. It came from somewhere else."

"Somewhere else." Claire echoed faintly.

"Just a way of saying it's…. alien." Jonathan said. "We thought after you crashed here, someone ...Some agency would come looking. But no one ever did. But we never stopped worrying they would eventually find out. Your Mother was more afraid that whoever had sent you, would change their minds and come get you. But there was no other sign, just this ship."

For the first time Claire noticed how small the ship looked, small enough to carry baby-her who knows how far.

"I'm an alien," Claire breathed, before repeating louder and full of the sheer absurdity of the statement. "I'm an alien?!"

"Claire Honey," Her father said reaching forward the grab her shoulders, "What you know now doesn't change who you were this morning or the day before that. You are Claire Kent, you are my daughter and I love you."

"I'm sorry I didn't I didn't tell you this sooner," He said softly, "I was waiting for the right moment. And truthfully kinda hoping that moment wouldn't come." At Claire's confused look he added. "That way we could just go on the way we had been."

"Can't we do that anyway?" Claire asked giving a little sniffle, momently afraid that this truth might have been too much. Too much for anything to be normal again.

"Of course we can sweetheart," Jonathon said pulling her into a hug, "It's just now you know that out there you have another father, another family. And I have to believe you were sent here for a reason."

"What reason?" She asked.

"That's for you to find out yourself," Her father said, "But your mother and I will always be here, whenever you need us."  
Claire looked back to the craft, brushing her hand gently over its edges. Feeling the emotions well inside her. Relief over finally knowing the truth, being about to explain something about her. Sadness over the distance it actually put between her and the rest of humanity. Uncertainty over what this really meant for her, and her place in this world.  
If she even truly had a place.

#SC#

That was around then Claire decided that after her final year of high school that she would leave Smallville. She looked over her ship more times than she could count, finally pulling some of the crystals from their slots inside the pod.

When she did leave Smallville it was with no real destination in mind, only to travel. And travel she did, all across the world she now knew wasn't hers by birth but she had adopted as her own. She saw some of the most amazing things. Places she wasn't even sure some of the world's human inhabitants had seen. Meet people of all sorts, shy, brave, poor, rich, friendly and cruel. But she never found any answers for herself. No other sign of anything like her. Which was when she began to feel as if she truly was alone.

She wasn't sure what led her to the Arctic. It was different from all the places she'd been before, beautiful in its own icy way. It was in a massive plain of ice and rock that she finally stopped and looked around. Wondering how she managed to get herself here, when a strangely familiar humming filled her. She pulled open her backpack, one of the crystals she had pulled from her ship glowed and pulsed in a way that had her mesmerised for a second.

Instinct or whim she didn't know which, had her throwing the crystal into the depth of the ice plain. Silence reigned, and for a moment nothing then she watched as something erupted out of the ice. Pillars of ice crystals taller than most buildings. Locking together and fusing into a structure.

A fortress

Inside was beautiful, full of pillars and sweeping stairs with lots of open air. She followed the pathways to wherever they led. Wondering all the while, was this what her home had looked like? Every now and then she would see the 'S' symbol covered in strange metal plates. The same symbol that was on the craft that brought her to this world.

There was a podium up ahead, with what looked like controls. She stepped towards them, a giddy feeling bubbling inside her that maybe, maybe she would have her answers.

The controls can to life at the touch. Sliding into place, and the strange glowing lighting around her dimmed.

"Kala"

The deep male voice echoed throughout the open space.

"My daughter," The ghostly image that appeared in front of was not what was startling. What was startling was that this man, looked like her. His hair the same raven black as hers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Jor-El," The image replied, "I am your father."

"Who am I?" She asked, the words leaving her with relief.

"You are Kala Jor-El," Jor-El said, "You are the last survivor of the planet Krypton."

He went on to tell her about the destruction of her home world, and how the actions of her father Jor-El and her mother Lara had done to save her. Saving her the only way they could by sending her away, to a planet that's yellow sun that gave her powers. Powers she was only beginning to realise. And there in her fortress of solitude he gave her all the answers she ever wanted.


	2. 'Mad Dog' Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing between ~~Example~~ are flashbacks.

The frozen plains were beautiful in a harsh sort of way. The icy grounds seemed to glow in the weak sunlight. Snowflakes swirled as the wind kicked up a flurry of white. On the edge of the plains an immense structure stood, walls made of towering crystal pillars. The building seemed have a luminosity of its own. Giving its otherwise cold appearance a feeling of warmth. 

A lone figure crossed the plain, the crystal structure behind them. Bright red boots crunched into the snow as they walked, a red cape fluttering behind.

***

~~“Tell me everything! Please!”

Had been her begging request, to the otherworldly image of the long dead birth father.

The image vanished without any hint or sign. She froze unmoving, as her breath caught in her throat. Think maybe she’d lost her one chance at answers. Before a flare of light next to Claire caught her attention. The image of Jor-El reformed, but unlike the haunting image from before. This time, he stood before her as he would have in real life. Solid and real and looking so alive. Somehow for Claire this was much worse.

She swallowed quickly, blinking away the sudden sting of tears. 

Was it possible to miss something you never really knew? She asked herself. Taking in the dark hair and the heavy feign garments he wore. Everything about him, spoke of a person she never knew and of world she would never see.

Yes, she thought, I miss everything about them.~~

***

Long black hair flew in the wind, as the figure turned to glance back the way she came. Snowflakes clinging lightly to long eye lashes as she looked back at the crystal building. Bright blue eyes seemed sad at the sight of this last remaining monument to a lost civilisation. A piece of her old home, on the surface of her new one. A fortress, hidden away in this frozen valley of complete solitude.

She turned her attention back in front of her and continued her path.

***

~~The image of Jor-El told her all the histories she had ever wanted to know. Recounted stories from the past, of a last world called Krypton and the people that lived there. 

How a man and his wife had refused to let their destruction be the end of their child.

She followed him through the pathways of the building. Watching as Crystal gave way to gleaming metal the deeper inside they travelled. She watched silently as he explained the Alien technology that had made this place possible. The programing that had been sent with her to Earth so she would have something, someone to explain things to her.

She was getting the answers she had always wanted. The ones that used to cause her parents, Martha and Jonathan to gaze at her which such sadness whenever she asked.

Where did I come from?

How did I get here?

……Why am I so different?......~~

***

She stopped near the middle of the icy plain, turning her face towards the sunlight. Through weaker here, she could feel the power behind it her washing over her. 

As if her very cells was soaking up its energy.

With a soft sigh, she looked down at herself. Finger tips brushing across the red and yellow of the emblem that was branded on her chest.

The crest of her house. The House of El.

***

~~The Jor-El program led her into a large room. In the very centre of the room stood a large metal cylinder. As Claire crossed the room towards, looking around at what to her looked like an otherwise very empty room. The overhead lights suddenly dimmed, and a series of softer lights lit around the cylinder.

The metal began to retract, disappearing into the floor. Leaving what it had been holding exposed to be seen.

It was a suit. 

A blue suit, high necked and figure hugging. Bright red knee high boots that matched the long cape and the small belt that hung over the waist.

Claire reached out to touch the arm, running her hand over the shoulder.  
The material was unlike anything she had seen before. It appeared to be thin, but it felt thicker than it was. It also felt more solid, almost as if it was reinforced.

Her fingers brushed down across the shaped contours of the breast plate, to where a red and yellow symbol was branded. 

“The House of El’s emblem. The crest of arms for our house. It has a corresponding meaning in the Kryptonian alphabet,” The Jor-El program explained. “It means hope. Right now, it means hope for you. Hope for a brighter tomorrow. Hope for the future of this world you now call home.”~~

**

Claire let her hand drop. Turning her attention to the sky. She watched a small wisps of cloud drifted on the air currents. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind sweep by her. The feeling of Earth's gravity holding her down. 

She adjusted her stance feeling the coiling of power gathering in her legs, before spreading through her body.

***

~~The smile that appeared on Jor-El’s face could only have been called smug.

“Now you have to fly.”~~

***

There was almost a deafening crashing sound as Claire suddenly shot upwards. The ground where she had been standing shattered down and outward in wave of upturned boulders and rubble. 

Her arms reached over her head, her hands fisted tight as she shot up into the sky. Wind tugged her hair and cape. Her dark brows creased in concentration. Her momentum was slowing, was the power behind her jump wore off and gravity begun to pull her back down to Earth.

Come on, come on, COME ON! She thought. Willing herself to keep climbing. 

There was an almost physical feeling, of something letting go. Releasing her. 

The sudden feeling was so strange, she jerked slightly before she realised that she’s stopped climbing. 

“No! nononono” She cried as gravity snagged hold of her again dragging her back to the Earth. With a half desperate claw at the air above her she started to fall.

Kryptonian instinct wasn’t all that dissimilar to humans in regards to falling. She felt her stomach surge as she tumbled back towards the ground. As the ice covered ground below her rushed toward her, she threw her arm instinctively up to protect herself. Clenching her eyes closed she brace herself. All the while thinking. Stop, stop, stop.

STOP!

And suddenly she did. It was the same feeling as before, the feeling that shrugged off gravity’s hold her. Giving the power, the control to her.

She opened her eyes, finding the ground scant inches below her. As tips of her black hair falling down to rest in to the snow beneath her. Eyes wide, she couldn’t help the startled laugh that came up. As she turned herself right ways, hovering just above the ground. She spread her arms out, getting used to the feeling of loft and floating. With a deep breath she reached for the feeling, that control and will it to lift herself. She rose higher into the air, slowly at first. Then with greater speed, and greater control. She shot upward, before turning to shoot across the sky. 

The land flashed below her, icy plains gave way to ocean as she carved her path through the air. Before finally it was land again. Grassy planes gave way to sand, sand to forests, forests back to water.

A loud boom followed her wake, as she broke the sound barrier. And she was still accelerating. 

She turned her direction again, this time flying upwards.

Almost overcome with the joy of actually flying, and to freedom that came with it. 

She saw the sky start to fade, and turned to skim across the top of the world. Watching the blue orb spin beneath her and the sun gleam beyond it.

Lips pulled in a massive grin she turned to fly back down to the world below.

#SC#

The Metropolis Docks was a quiet place, far enough away that the hustle and bustle faded in the distance. The only noise around was the sound of the water under the docks, and the faint sound of a bell from buoy floating on the waves.

During the day the Dock’s might get it share of visitors, but at night when the mist drifted in off the ocean. People tended to avoid it. Bad things happened in Metropolis, especially in its dark and quiet corners. Away from the sunlit streets and the cities gleaming surface.

Jim was a simple dock security guard. His pay check was enough to put food on his table, and a roof over his head. Not much more than that. But his job, allowed him a second income as it were. Nothing bad, he would always tell himself. Just look the other way.

But in the end it wasn’t the money that kept him quiet about the illegal goings on at the docks. Here in Metropolis, unlike cities like Gotham or Star city. Crime was hidden behind office rooms and expensive suits. Smiling faces in public and under the table deals later.

No it wasn’t the money. There were people in Metropolis that could ruin you and your entire family. Before making you disappear forever.

Scratching a hand across his salt and pepper hair, Jim took a gulp of coffee from his thermos. Downing the hot liquid in more of an effect to warm up then stay awake.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention, and he stood from his seat in his little security booth to see who was coming. Two young looking men stepped into light. 

“Oh hey Mike,” He said recognising one of the faces. “Who’s your friend?” Jim questioned. The unknown man behind is friend, had long brown hair peeking out from under a beanie and a neatly trimmed goatee on his chin. 

“Oh this is Lewis,” Mike replied his dark eyes flicking around, never meeting his. “Told him I'd see about getting him a job.”

Jim wasn’t concerned about Mike skittish behaviour, he was always known to be flighty. It matched his small rat like features. He wasn’t worried however about what he was doing there either, Mike was harmless.

“Alright,” Jim said with a nod. He gestured for them to go ahead. “Keep your head down.”

#SC#

“Oh man this was a bad idea,” Mike moaned as they work through the shadows of the warehouses. “Why am I doing this?”

Lewis offered no reply as he continued marching ahead, clearly on a mission. 

They reached the edge of the buildings, when Mike grabbed Lewis’s arm. 

“Wait!” He instructed, looking around quickly. He gestured to a docked ship ahead of them. “That’s the ship the stuff came in on. The musta’ moved it in inta’ one of the warehouses ahead.”

Lewis looked around quickly, before heading in that direction.

“You know movin’ out of the open,” Mike said muttering to himself, “To stop people from seein’ it. You know like how I saw it. Why did I go to the press? Geez why didn’t I call the police?” 

“Shhh!” Lewis hissed over his shoulder. Moving alongside the warehouse. It took some maneuvering but they finally found a window with a good view into the warehouse floor. Wooden crates lay scattered across the floor, men moving amongst them prying the lids open. Revealing their contents.

Crates and crates of weapons.

Lewis pulled out a camera and started snapping photo after photo. Mike shifted nervously next to him. 

"You got enough?” He hissed at Lewis after a few moments. Nodding Lewis put his camera away, and moved away from the window. Just then Mike’s foot hit something metal sending it clattering across the ground. Lewis froze, sending the panicking Mike a glare. Before grabbing his arm and tugging him to start running.  
A beam of light shown over were they had just been standing. Before moving around him search of anyone or anything. A second later an armed guard appeared, looking around.  
Deep in the shadows, some distance away. Mike and Lewis looked at eachother before using Mike’s knowledge of the docks to disappear.  
Blocks two huffing men, all but collapsed into a car.

“Man that was insane.” Mike moaned burying his face in his hands. “Why the hell didn’t I just go to the police. They weren't jokin' when they say you don't let go of somethin’. Damnit Lane! You really are like a damn mad dog!”

“You owned me one,” Lewis replied. His voice high and as non-masculine as you could get. “Besides you know the police wouldn’t be able to touch this. But the Daily Planet can get the truth out.”

Reaching up ‘Lewis’ pulled off ‘his’ beanie, and peeled the goatee of ‘his’ chin.

Shaking her hair out. Lois Lane laughed.

#SC#

Heels clicked rhythmically along the polished gleaming floor. The dark toned business suit was fitted perfectly in a way, that it looked both professional and showcasing her looks. Brown hair styled in flawless wave to frame her face, as brown eyes glinted in resolute light. 

Lois Lane wasn’t surprised as the interns basically flatten themselves against the wall to get out of her path. Truthfully she didn’t give them much attention.

She made it to her desk quickly enough, and started unpacking her bag onto it.

“Ehh Miss Lane?” A small voice came from behind her. She gave a quick glance to see who.

“Jimmy,” Lois greeted the young ginger haired boy, “Did you get the photos back for the docks gun running story?”

“Umm yeah.” Jimmy shifted “It’s just…”

“Need I remind you that I have a lot riding on this story Jimmy.”

“Yes Miss Lane….It’s just Chief…..”

“I can’t get front page without those pictures Jimmy,” She wasn’t even looking at him as she continued with her books, she didn’t see Jimmy starting to back away.

“Chief wants to see you in his office right away!” Jimmy blurted before moving to flee as far away from her as he could.

Lois froze a moment before turning to look across at her boss’s office. With a sharp breath of air through her nose, and Lois matched to the door. 

“If this is about the Docks story then what ever you think I did I didn’t do it.” She was already talking before she was through the doorframe. “That is to say I probably did do it, but you can’t prove it. And even if you can prove it, let me I remind you I am an award winning writer and I have a way of doing things. And they work!”

“Lois!” Perry White Editor and Chief of the Daily Planet called. He didn’t seem annoyed by Lois’s rant, if anything he appeared amused. “I didn’t call you in to talk to you about your story. I wanted to introduce you to our newest team member.

Lois registering someone stepping up beside her and turned to check out this ‘new team member’.

Chocolate brown eyes meet electric blue.

The woman was tall, so tall in fact that Lois glanced down at her shoes to see the size of heels she wore. The tips of her shoes were all Lois could see pecking out from under the dark heavy material of her pants. A dark grey woollen vest hung over a plain shirt, covering what appeared to be a plump body.

Lucky she’s so tall, Lois thought cynically, she’s look a lot heavy with that weight if she was shorter. 

Brown hair was gathered into a bun at the base of her head, Lois noticed as she turned her attention upward. Frizzy flyways escaping in all directions. As if the woman had forced a mass of unruly hair into a knot and it was in the process of exploding.

Thick black glasses rested on her nose, so large they seemed to take up a huge portion of her face.

A small self-conscious smile appeared on the woman face, as she noticed Lois’s attention.

She looks like a librarian, Lois thought before adding, that got dressed in the dark. Lois opened her mental filing cabinet, where she had people listed as Source, Rival, Friend, Potential, and Lost Cause. She mental filed this woman under the latter.

“Lois Lane meet Claire Kent,” Perry introduced, “She’ll be helping you out on the City beat.”

Choosing to ignore for a moment that Perry had just given her a partner when she didn’t need nor want one. She set about scoping out the new comer.

“So Kent?” She started, “Had any writing experience with newspapers?”

“I was on the local newspaper back home in Smallville.” Kent replied. "Then I did a journalism course Metropolis University. After I did some um.... touring of the world." 

“Small…. Ville….” Lois echoed slowly, “That sounds …small.”

The smile the other woman gave her even more self-conscious then the last one.

“Alright,” Lois said with a shrug, mentally giving this woman a week before she went back home to whatever tiny town she came from. Metropolis had a habit of chewing people up and spitting them out. “Let’s get you set up.”

She gestured for the newbie to follow her. When she heard Perry call out to her.

“Lois, stay for a second. What is this I’ve been hearing about you at the Docks?”

Lois huffed, rolling her eyes.

#SC#

“Hi! I’m Jimmy Olsen!” The young man had appeared out of nowhere, a beaming smile plastered across his pale freckled face. Claire turned smiling to look down at the ginger haired young man. “I’m a photographer here.” He added, as if the massive camera around his neck was just some sort of decoration. 

“Oh! I’m Claire,” She said smiling reaching out to shake his hand, “Claire Kent.”

“Nice to meet you!” Jimmy beamed, “Well… I think this desk is for you,” He told her pointing to a desk, empty of every save a computer. That didn’t even look like it was plugged in. “A tech support guy will come by to set you up on the computer.”

It was then then that Lois reappeared.

“I swear that you can’t get away with anything here,” She was muttering, before trailing off as she approached them.

“So Smallville,” She said with a half-smile, “Jimmy helping you get settled?” 

“Ehh…” Claire managed glancing at the photographer and back to Lois. Truthfully she was hoping there would be more instruction then ‘This is your desk.’ “Well….”

“Great,” Lois said, “Olsen we need to go get ready. We can’t be late. You know Lex Luthor hates it when people keep him waiting.” She turned and headed to her desk, grabbing her bag and with a half-hearted nod to Claire headed for the elevator.

“Oh right,” Jimmy exclaimed, “That Lexcorp thing is tonight.” He rushed off grab his things, before heading after Lois. He turned and called back to Claire, “Oh welcome to the Planet!”

Claire smiled at him, giving him a wave goodbye and she watched the elevators doors close. She sighed before looking around the office. The wall of floor to ceiling windows let in a flood of natural light, while showing off a breathtaking view of the city.

She sat down at her new desk giving a new work colleague a smile and a little wave. 

“Hi,” She said, watching as he continued passed her with barely a sideward glance. After a moment she leant over to ask someone sitting at their desk across from her. “Who’s Lex Luthor?”

The look she got in return was part pity, part disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her suit is inspired from the new 52 Superman.  
> Superman power of flight has had many different theories over the years. I going for the more instinctual ability that seems to be used more often.  
> Breathing and being in space. I had someone comment that they didn't think Superwoman would make a visit to space on her first flight. So I thought I would just say here, Superwoman doesn't need to breath. Or eat. or sleep. Or at least has a reduced need for those things. Solar energy replaces the need for them. But there will be no talking directly in space.  
> Anyway, I just used the shot with Earth and the sun because every Superman movie has it in it lol.


	3. Lex Luthor

It had taken the man from technical support almost two hours to get around to her, but it had only taken barely a quarter of that time to set her computer up and create her profile.

Perry had told her that, ‘Today had been more about getting to know the team. The real work started tomorrow.’ But said team was happy to seemingly ignore her. 

The reporter she had asked about Lex Luthor had given a snorting laugh before turning and walking off, clearly not taking Claire request for information seriously. Leaving a confused, newly arrived Claire Kent gapping after him. No one else seemed inclined to talk to her, she took some time to learn her way around the computer setup.

It wasn’t all that complicated, and honestly she was kind of bored.

Tapping a nail on the side of the keyboard, she thought for a moment before opening up a search browser.

Lex Luthor.

The search pulled up page after page of articles, histories, biographies of apparently one of the richest men in the world.

He owned or at least sponsored most of the things in Metropolis. Buildings, councils….people. 

She pulled up a photo of the man. He was tall, well-built wearing something that would cost her more then she made in a month.

Or it would, she thought, after I get paid.

He was bold also. Completely hairless expect for a pair of dark arched brows that framed slate grey eyes.

He could have been counted as a handsome man. His face and body had a presence to it, to make it stand out anywhere. But all Claire felt was the slight tensing of muscles as she took in his image. There was something about those eyes, she thought. The look in them.

It didn’t sit right with her.

Blinking she tore her gaze away. Shaking her head, she told herself she was just being silly.

The sunlight from the windows had faded by now. The city lit up with its own lighting now. Claire stood from her chair and headed towards the stairwell.

She needed some fresh air.

#SC#

The courtyard garden on the Lexcorp building, was surprisingly beautiful scene for a party. Situated on the roof of the low half of the skyscraper, the other side of the building tower over them.

Lexcorp’s logo lighting up the side of the building above them. A sight for all the see.

Trust Lex to turn a simple garden in an opulent event location, Lois thought taking in the glitz and glamor of her surrounds. Both the location and the decorations, screamed wealth and prestige. But not only them, Lois mentally noted. Taking another group of some people, there dresses and jewelry noticeable less than the other side of the party. Everyday working people getting a chance to meet people they would never normally get a chance to mingle with. 

The rich of Metropolis.

At least it would be called mingling, Lois thought looking around. If there wasn’t a dance floor separating the two groups.

The social workers and their charges, looked to be copmpletely out of their depths. Unwilling to make the first move. And the others seemed to be fine on their own.

‘Lex Luthor opens his door to the less fortunate,’ Lois mentally titled the story, inwardly rolling her eyes. Other fund raiser set up by Lexcorp. Lex was nothing if not generous to the people of the city, he took pride in his reputation as the Metropolis favourite citizen. 

But Lois knew the man better than most. Luthor had a tendency of throwing money around whenever he wanted something. 

While she had been dating the man, Lois had learned to always ask ‘What do you want?’ when he gave her something. Even when he called it a gift. 

“Lois,” A deep voice all but purred behind her.

Speak of the devil, she thought turning to face the man himself.

“Lex,” She greeted smiling. They might no longer be dating. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be friendly. Besides stories of Lex Luthor sold a lot of paper.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” He said leaning forward to kiss her on the check, “You look lovely.”

She did, she admitted to herself. Lois Lane knew how to dress to impress. Even if it was only in a one shoulder, floor length A line dress.

“Thank you,” Lois said smiling, she made a show of looking around “Quite the night.”

“Indeed,” Lex replied smiling widely, “I do believe it’s going to be a complete success.”

What’s up with him, she thought watching him from the corner of her eye. He looks smugger then normal.

“I must get back to mingling,” Lex said finally as he turned to leave. “I’ll find you later for a quote.”

He headed back into the crowd which parted to swallow him into it.

“Miss Lane!” Jimmy’s voice called as the young man rushed over. He was wearing a simple black suit, that she was pretty sure was the only one he owned. His pale freckled face was flushed with excitement, as he nibbled on something on a stick.

His so young, Lois thought glancing at the short red headed boy, maybe I should have brought a more experienced photographer.

“Jimmy,” She said flicking a reading glance over him, “Get any good photos?”

“Yeah!” Jimmy nodded happily.

“Let me see,” Lois ordered grabbing his camera, to scroll through the images. Not hearing Jimmy’s yelp as the attached cord yanked around his neck.

#SC#

A number of floors above where the party was taking place. Stood one of Lexcorps research and development floors. The equipment wasn’t created there; it was the final stop before being shipped out. 

The floor was huge, made mostly of gleaming white surfaces and glass. A faint red glow filled the space, from lighting fixed on the floor around the room.

In the far corner of the room a wall mounted vent shifted before swing free. With three screws removed, it spun around on its remaining before coming to a rest.

A black hood covered head poked out before reaching into his pouch. A hand signed over his shoulder a count down.

THREE. TWO. ONE.

The red lighting turned off, replaced by a dull tone of more natural lighting.

“Security grid is shut down for now,” The hooded man said over his shoulder. “Camera feed is on a loop. Keep an eye out for security doing sweeps. No messing around. We’re in and out.”

Three more hood men climbed out of the vent behind him, and together they made their way down the glass lined paths. Weapons held ready encase they came across any unwanted company.

“Here,” The first man noted stopping at one display.

There lay a metal box about seven feet long and about four feet off the ground. It looked like an oversized metal coffin.

“What is this thing,” One of the men asked.

“Your paid to work, not ask questions,” The Leader replied.

“Yeah well how are we meant to get it out of here?!” One of the others asked. “It looks to big to carry down the vents!”

“Oh we’re not going to carry it out the vents.” The first man corrected, stepping forward the work on the near computer. “We’re taking the elevator down to the lower basement carpark. Hurry up gentlemen our ride will be here soon.”

#SC#

As their leader worked to unplug the metal box, the others moved around the floor. Keeping an eye out for any approaching security guards.

“Does this place even have security?” One asked the other, “I mean it’s Lexcorp, I thought the guy would have a private army.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Called their leader, “They’re not going to find us. It's been taken care of.”

“Well if they’re not around, why don’t we that grab some other stuff?”

“We’re not being paid for anything else.” The leader stated.

“Hey looks like one hell of a party going on down there.” A thief by the window called, looking down on the brightly lit terrace below.

“Lexcorp’s parties are always filled with the rich and famous of Metropolis.” Another said coming to stand by the window as well.

“Easy pickings,” Said the final another hooded thief. “Prefer jobs like that. Instead of cloak and dagger corporate bullshit. ‘Sides Corben’s not being honest with us.”

The three turned to look back at their ‘leader’ still working on the computer.

As one they turned and headed for the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Their leader, ‘Corben’ called after them.

“Earning some easy money.” One called back over his shoulder.  
Corben swore viciously, and went back to working on the computer with greater speed.

#SC#

Claire lent against the edge of the railing. The Daily Planets roof was split into parts. One area had the helicopter landing pad. Another served as the platform of the massive golden globe that sat atop the building. She could hear the grinding of the large 'Daily Planet' logo, that spun above her with the golden earth. The final area was a small courtyard.

From the lingering scent of cigarettes, and jar full on butts. It served as a haven for the Daily Planet’s smokers. 

She reached up and pulled off her thick glasses. Closing her eyes as the wind played with her hair, she listened to the world around her.

#SC#

Lois smiled as her companions talked and laughed. Hawk like eyes scanned the crowd. Lex was talking to someone nearby. Was that the Mayor? She thought. Damn I wish I could read lips.

She spotted Jimmy talking to a pretty young celebutante. Well the girl was talking, Jimmy seemed to be in the process of having a major brain failure.  
A rather standard night, Lois thought, as Lex Luthor gatherings go.

“NO BODY MOVE!” The male voice shouted, it was followed by the sound of furniture crashing and people screaming.

Lois spun around, a gasp stuck in her throat at the sight of three armed masked men making their ways into the crowd.

“ON THE GROUND! ON THE GROUND!!.”

“What are you doing?!” The growling question came from Lex himself, as he surged forward his face the picture of fury.

“Back big guy.” One masked man ordered. Bringing his weapon into Luthor’s face. “You heard me baldy, on the ground.”

Lex didn’t even flinch, glaring back at the shorter man.

“Lex,” Lois gasped, coming forward to tug on his arm. Pulling him back, away from the gunman.

There was a faint sound of scuffle as some else resisted, he was knock back in the group with the butt of a gun. Before the man fired his weapon in to the air.

“I SAID ON THE GROUND!!!” 

#SC#

There was a hissing sound as the seals in the metal casket released. Corben moved forward to look.

Inside lay a metal suit. The silver glinting in the faint lighting. It was the shape of a man. Arms and legs. The head had two eye slots.

Outside the sounds of screams, shouts and gunfire came. 

“Damn it,” he growled, reaching for the suit. “Idiots!”

The police would be here soon, he had to move fast. He might still have a chance to save the job. 

#SC#

*ON THE GROUND* 

Claire’s eyes snapped as the shout rung in her eyes, followed by the sound of gunfire. Her hands reaching up the grasp the edges of her shirt. Pulling it open, to reveal blue and red uniform her Kryptonian father had given her.

She removed the rest of her outer clothes, and stepped up onto the railing. The wind coming up the side of the building sending her red cape flying behind her.

She took a moment to look out of the city, and took a deep breath.

This was it, she realised. No more hiding, she would be stepping out in to the light. Her stomach fluttered, nervous. Happiness and excitement, warred with fear and uncertainty.

She set her jaw and stepped out into nothing.

Drifting forward as she hovered for a moment, before she was shooting forward.

To the rescue.

To destiny.

#SC#

The suit was extremely easy to put on. 

But given the money put into its development, that wasn’t all that surprising. He locked the last plat into place, twisting the wrist panel into it clicked.  
Corben reached down and grabbed the helmet. Sliding it on over unruly blond hair. It locked into place, and for a moment nothing. Then came a faint hum sound as the suit powered up.  
#SC#  
Her name was Danni, or at least that what he was focused on. Not the pretty face, or the dangerously plunging neckline of her dress. Jimmy couldn’t remember if he had even introduction himself in return, or had he stood there gapping when she had first approached as he was now. He knew when he was out of his league. This whole LexCorp event was not his scene, let alone the woman that attended them.

Danni bounced from subject to subject with a blinding speed that he could hardly follow. The only thing he could think of as he stood there in his old suit, a half-eaten snack in his hand and a stunned look on his face. Was that he wished something would happen to save him from this embarrassing moment. 

She waited at least until he had taken her photo before flouncing back to her friends without a backwards glance. Jimmy went back to snapping photo after photo of the party, wondering how much longer Miss Lane was going to make him stay.

The screams and shouts that erupted from the other side of garden called everyone’s attention. At the sight of the masked gunman Jimmy threw himself down beside a table. Instinct or training or maybe even foolishness had his camera up and taking phots before he even thought about it. He just hoped he could get a couple of good shots before they spotted him. 

Maybe if I ditch the camera, He thought to himself. I came come back for it later. That way they won’t…. 

“Hey kid!” A voice shouted, “You with the camera!”

Too late.

He froze like a dear in the headlights of car. Unable to move, unable the breath. Green eyes wide, as all he could do was stare up at the man towering over him. It was like slow motion, as the man brought up his gun, ready to slam to butt of it into his face.

“Jimmy!” He could hear Lois call his name in fear. He knew Luthor was holding on to her arm, keeping her back. Until suddenly he wasn’t.

Lois stumbled forward.

The masked man turned at the sound, the startled motion having him go for the trigger.

The firing gun sounded so load, the flash of light so bright. When his eyes finally cleared, his heart frozen with fear, he was expecting to see Lois falling. Injured or dead.

Only she wasn’t either.

There was a woman there, where there hadn’t been before. Appearing so suddenly there was a thudding sound and a snapping of displaced air. Her hand was fisted in the air between the gunman and Lois. Hey bright red cape was fluttering behind her, showing off the blue bodysuit she had on. The fabric hugging every inch of her body, from the generous swell of her bust, the curve of her hips and the muscle tone on her stomach, arms and legs. A yellow and red S shaped symbol took pride of place, on her chest. 

She had long black hair. So dark it looked blue, that fall like an inky waterfall down her back. Dark eyebrows frowned over what had to be the brightest blue eyes Jimmy had ever seen.

In the sudden silence that followed her arrive, the woman opened her hand. The faint pinging sound the bullet made as it hit the ground, was almost deafening.

Jimmy blinked, his brain locking itself into a loop. The same thought circling over and over.

She’d caught a bullet mid-air. 

He blinked again.

It seemed however that the gunman’s mind hadn’t focused on that. In fact, it seemed, that he had completely forgotten what had just happened. Maybe it was that the fact it was so unbelieve that his mind hadn’t accepted it.

He had his gun aimed at the caped woman barely a second later. The other two gunmen moving up to flank him.

“What the hell!” One of them started yelling. “Step back, you stupid bitch!”

A dark eyebrow arched, as she moved herself smoothly in front of Lois. It was then Jimmy remember his camera.

He raised it as high as he dared, without attracting attention. Hoping to get a least one shot of this woman, who had just done the impossible.

#SC#

Face impassive and unrevealing that it might as well have been belonged to marble statue. She was surprised by how calm she felt. .  
Standing before these people, revealing to them all who she was, what she was. Gave her a feeling of exposure that she hadn’t been expecting. She had no way of knowing how this would go, both this night and the worlds reactions to her. 

But at the same time. She had never felt more alive, as if she was finally doing what she was meant to be doing.

As the gunman all fell in together, their weapons aim her. The crowd behind and around them, to shocked to do more than stare. She set her jaw and sent them her the robbers her most commanding glare. It most of affected them somehow, given the faint shuffling backward they did.

“No one else needs to get hurt,” She said calmly and as clearly as she could. “Put down your weapons, and come quietly. The police are outside.”

“No need you dumb bitch,” Snarled out one masked man. Apparently, they had already forgotten what happened last time one of them fire his weapon near her, he’s finger barely pressing down on the trigger before suddenly she was in front of him. A hand wrapping around the gun, crushing it beneath an unbelievable grip. The hunk of twisted metal hit the with a clatter as the gunman scrambled backward falling on his backside.

She was already moving again, the other gunman firing at her. That she grabbed the bullets out of the air with one hand, as the other hand relieved him of his weapon. It meet the same fate as the last one.

The suddenly unarmed man wasn’t ready to go down without a fight, even as the final gunman moved in behind her. Apparently thinking that if firing the gun didn’t work, he could find another use for his weapon. The first man tried to punch her, even as the second came up behind her swing his gun at the back of her head.

She didn’t even move.

The first masked man fell to the around howling as he clutched his broken fist, as the weapon in the other man’s hand broke against the back of her head. Twisting slightly, she grabbed both men by the front of their clothes and then threw them at their other team member.

The three of them feel to the ground in a clutter of limps and grunting sounds. They were instantly surrounded by LexCorp security as they came running out into the terrace.

“Who…?” Lois’s voice broke the sudden silence. Her face slack in stunned silence, her mouth made words that she couldn’t seem to add a voice too. Lex Luthor stood silent and still behind her, his face granite blank. He’s eyes however burned it an intensity that was unnerving. 

Claire scanned the crowd around her taking in the stunned, shocked faces. Her heart beat felt like it tripled. 

“Who are you?” Lois finally got out.

“A friend.” Claire said simply and smiled everyone, surprised to hear a few catches a breath and stunned sounds come from the crowd around her.  
Just then the glass windows on the building high above them exploded outward.

Thankfully there wasn’t much in the way of debris. But the sound and flash of flames brought a fresh round of screams and panic from the crowd. Everyone’s attention, including Claire’s snapped to the broken burning window. Backlit by the fire a man shaped figure hovered in the air. A back mounted jetpack and boosters under his feet worked to keep him aloft. Claire’s eyes narrowed as she zoomed in on the figure. His faceplate was completely featureless, but its glowing eyes made it look menacing.

She tensed slightly and shot upward, leaving gasps of astonishment in her wake. She came to a stop hovering next the man. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew she’d surprised him. It didn’t last long however as the suited man tried to punch her, grabbing hold of the armoured wrist she pulled it away. Aiming to grab hold of the rest of him and strong arm him down the ground. 

His other arm fired some sort of wrist mounted weapon at her chest. It did little more then send bullets bouncing back and forth between them. She had to release him, to keep them from ricocheting back towards the crowd below them.  
He took advantage of this by punching her in the face. 

It knocked her back in the air, forcing her to stabilise herself and turn back to face him. Just in time for him to fire what looked like a missile, at the building across the street.

A diversion! She thought, even as she shot forward. Didn’t matter in the end, as she put herself in between the missile and its target. It collided with her mid-air, exploding in a flash of flames and smoke. And she was knocked out of the air. 

She landed in the middle of the street below. People around her yelling and running. She climbed to her feet glaring up at the metal suit clad man. When a sudden circle of light flooded around her, as the police helicopters arrived on the scene. A second spotlight targeting the hovering suited man, as a voice sounded over a speaker ordering them to stand down.

Claire looked around. The fleeing people had stopped a distance away watching, she could see more than one cell phone pointed in her direction. A press helicopter was circling around outside what had to be the perimeter set up.

The world is watching, she thought to herself. Feeling her resolve harden, she could do this.

The suited man turned his attention onto one the police helicopter’s, his wrist mounted weapon begun tearing into the rotor mast and the main rotor blades even as Claire flew up to help him.

Flames and smoke bellowing came from the critical damaged helicopter, as engines seemed to scream. She grabbed hold of the helicopter, just as the cockpit door opened and out tumbled the yelling pilot. She grabbed him pulling him back upwards her, he instinctive took hold of her around her body.

“Hold on,” She said, trying sound both calm and in control. “I’ve got you.”

“Who’s got you!” Came the bewildered reply.

She didn’t answer, turning her attention to the fire. A quick blast of cold put the flames out, the helicopter looking like it had made a sudden trip to the Artic. Drifting down gently as no to damage to already fragile helicopter into falling apart, or the helicopters pilot for that matter. Claire landed softly place both cargo on the ground gently and turned her attention to the sky. The suit man was gone, with no sign of where he went.

She sighed. This was not the outcome she had hoped for. She wondered how bad it actually looked, with her failing to catch the attacker. When she heard a sound, she hadn’t been expecting.

Cheering.

All around her, the crowd stood cheering. For her. She might not have caught the bad guy, but she had saved lives. And that wasn’t a bad night at all.

#SC#

She’d flown up and away before circling back to land in an alley. She landed lightly at one end, and by the time she emerged onto the street she was adjusting the glasses of her civilian clothing. The clothing she’d wore the Daily Planet as Claire Kent had been compressed into a little pocket in her cape. So small you wouldn’t even know it was there.

Claire blended into the crowd with an ease that surprised her. Especially after that had just happened earlier. 

Police cars and fire engines filled the street, the ice covered helicopter lay broken further down the road. But despite the presence of the emergency vehicles, there seemed to be a more excited air around the gathered crowd. 

Her freshly printed press badge got her in closer than the crowd, but she was stopped by the police from going any further. It didn’t matter however when she spotted a familiar face off to the side.

“Jimmy!” She called waving an arm to get his attention. Before making her way over to him. He seemed stunned, clicking at his camera as he went through the photo’s there. “Jimmy?”

“Oh hey Miss Kent,” He said after a moment blinking up at her. “When did you get here?”

“Jimmy are you alright?” She asked concerned by the blank look he had.

“I’m fine,” He said, before looking back at his camera. “Miss Kent….do you believe in Angels?”

“Huh?” She frowned in confusion. An Angel? He didn’t mean….

“I think I saw one tonight.” Jimmy said softly, and Claire sighed shoulders slumping. An Angel. Not the reaction she had been expecting.

“Kent!” A voice barked from behind her, and she spun around to see Lois marching towards her. “When did you get here?”

“I was…ehh in the neighbourhood.” Claire said shrugging slightly.

“Never mind that!” Lois said waving a hand as if to dismiss the comment. “This is my story, got it! I was here first!”

“You mean LexCorp’s being robbed?” Claire said looking up at the towering building nearby, she could easy spot the floor with the broken glass.

“What?” Lois asked frowning, “No! Not that. That’s old news. The mysterious flying woman!”

Lois pointed a finger at Claire, so close the tip of her manicured nail almost touched the lenses of her glasses.

“This is my story Smallville,” She stated, her tone absolute. “Get your own! Right…Olsen let me see those photos of her.”

Claire stood there stunned, as Lois marched over to Jimmy to scroll through his camera images. Wondering briefly if she had just gotten scooped on her own story.

It was then someone approaching them. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, and instantly she recognised his face from his photo’s.

Lex Luthor.

He looked even taller in person. Larger also, large shoulders and frame perfectly built for presence and intimidation.

“Lois?” He voice was deep, spoken by someone that was used to being in command. “There you are, I wondered where you had gone off to.”

“Oh hello there, Miss….” Luthor’s voice came from besides her, and it took her a moment to realise he was talking to her.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, nodded her head in greeting. “Kent! Claire Kent, Mr Luthor.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Kent,” He replied reaching out to shake her hand. His skin was surprisingly warm to the touch, but it still left a feeling of goose bumps that travelled up her arm.

“Likewise,” She returned.

“If you excuse me for a moment,” Luther sound to the three of them before moving off to meet a tall woman in a skirt suit. 

“I swear the man keeps forgetting we’re not dating anymore,” Lois was muttering.

She didn’t usually like to eavesdrop on people conversations, but the moment she heard to words security system in Lex’ conversation, she had to knew what they were talking about.

“The guards were talking about the security system,” The woman was saying, “Some of them noticed that the security grid had been shut down on the floor. I told them it was obviously done by the thieves to gain entry.” 

“Obviously,” Luther echoed, a touch of amusement in his voice. “A rather large mess up happened tonight. But it seems we will be able to savage this evening after all. Corben got the suit. Mercy, contact the ambassador let him know that the sale will go ahead.”

Claire’s eyes widened behind her glasses.

#SC#

The video footage was shaky and jerking around, the sound tinny and hard to make out. As expected from a hastily shot camera phone video. But it clearly showed a woman, dressed in blue and red carrying a damaged helicopter down to the ground.

A single text sentence ran below, ‘Filmed by an Eyewitness’.

The image changed to a steadier camera, it higher quality shot taken by the professional news camera crew. Shot from a circling helicopter. Show the image of the hovering metal suited man, and the red caped woman looking up at him.

#SC#

-Central City-

A young blond haired man in a lab coat paused in his work to take a drink from a mug marked ‘Crime lab.’ He turned to look at the television, taking the blue and red clad woman.

“Oh wow,” was all he said, a stunned look on his face.

#SC#  
-Coast City-

A brown haired man watched the television even as he zipped up his flight suit.

“Hey guys,” He called over his shoulder with a huge grin, “I’m calling dibs.”

“Yeah right,” Came the reply, “You’ve better luck meeting an alien.”

“What?” The man said laughing. “Jealous I called first?”

“Shut up and go fly your plane!”

#SC#  
-Gotham City-

Dark rock meet metal around the screens edges. The image frozen on the dark-haired woman’s face, before more images joined it. All the same woman, in different poses. Standing, flying, holding a wrecked helicopter.

A dark gloved hand reached up pressing a few buttons on a computer keyboard, and the screen went dark.

Somewhere overhead bats shrieked. 

#SC#

“For those of you just joining us. A mysterious flying woman attempted to stop the robbery of LexCorps Battle-Suit prototype during Lex Luthor’s fund raiser gala last night. ‘though unable to prevent the thief from escaping with the suit, the woman saved a crashing helicopter that had been damaged during the hoist, saving its pilot. Earlier the woman had stopped a hostage situation during the gala, apprehending three armed individuals.”

“LexCorp has declined to speak about the incident. Saying they will release an official press statement later. As for the mysterious woman, the has been no sign of her since her departure last night. Leaving many of the people of Metropolis wondering, who is this strange woman? Where did she come from? And where is she now? 

“In other news. The emissary from the Amazon nation of Themyscira arrived in Washington DC this morning……”

The television sound switched off as the mute was clicked. Claire throwing the remote back down on her coffee table, before turning her attention back to her laptop.

It was relatively easy to look up information on the LexCorp battle-suit, the existence wasn’t exactly classified. In fact, the opposite. LexCorp had shown it off to the press months ago, as well as the fact they had scored a massive military contract. 

So, Luther is hired to build the suit for the military, she thought to herself chin resting on a hand, then he arranges to have it stolen to sell it under the table to someone else.

“Double pay day for Luthor,” She muttered, reaching to click through search pages. Just then a message opened on her screen.

Saw your debut. Nice suit. - L.L

Claire froze staring at the initials. Fearful for a moment that it might have been Lex Luther, or even worse Lois Lane. Then saw the user name, and gave a laugh. She knew to many people with the initials L.L. She opened the message program.

Hello Lana. Glad you approve. - C.K

‘Couse you are. No mask? - L.L

People have a hard time trusting people in a mask. Even more if they are like me. - C.K

They also like a name, a back story maybe. People are freaking out. What are you going tell them? - L.L

Claire looked up at her television, clicking the sound back on. The reporter was interviewing people of the street, asking for public opinion on the idea of the mysterious flying woman.

“I think this is awesome! She saved that Helicopter from crashing, and stopped those robbers.”

“I think she’s exactly what this city needs.”

“We don’t know anything about her. Is she even safe to have around? Is there any more like her out there?”

“Where did she comes from? Where did she go? Is she here to stay?”

“I dunno if I feel safe with someone like her out, we don’t know anything about her.”

Claire slumped back against her couch, watching as a mixed bag of reaction came from the people. Some happy, some scared, some angry. Mostly because she was a stranger. She might have showed her face, but she was still an unknown. 

You there? – L.L

I know what I’m going to tell them. I’m going tell them the truth. – C.K

What that your Claire Kent? – L.L

No. Tell them where I came from. And that I’m here to help. - C.K

#SC#

"Sorry Perry," Lois said into her phone as she marched through the carpark towards her car. "I talked to S.T.A.R Labs. It turns out they're just as clueless about our caped friend as the rest of us."

"Perhaps I can help you out with that?" A voice questioned behind her. Lois jumped, dropping her phone and spinning. Her taser already in a hand and pointed.

The same caped friend she had just been talking about hovered in the air before her.

"I didn't mean to startle you Miss Lane." The taller woman said a friendly smile on her face, "I just wanted to talk to you. I know there are a lot of questions about me that need to be answered. I was hoping you could help me with that."

"You came to me...for in interview?" Lois questioned. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming ‘yes’ and settled for nodding. “Okay. Let’s talk.”

#SC#

"As far as I've been able to piece together. I am the last survivor of a planet called Krypton." Claire said, as she continued explaining herself and her past to Lois. To say it was strange for her was an understatement. Before her stood the woman the she had just meet earlier in the guise of a clumsy, bumbling new-girl reporter. Lois however showed no sign of recognition as the two stood there together. She just listened as she poured her story out to her. A story that she never thought she would tell a reporter.

"Krypton you said?" Lois said, crossing her arms. “So you’re an Alien?”

"You don't believe me," It wasn't a question, Claire could see the answer in her face.

"It's …a little much," Lois said.

Claire thought a moment on her decision to talk to her fellow reporter. True she could have written the article herself, but Lois was already an established journalist in Metropolis. Her word, her stories would carry a greater weight than hers just yet. Plus, it kept the light away from Claire Kent.

"Fair enough," Claire said, "All I ask is that you tell the truth about me. I'm not here to scare anyone. In fact, I've always tried to help people whenever I could." She smiled at Lois. "Thank you for your time Miss Lane." 

She launched herself into the air. Hopeful that this interview would give the people some reason to trust her. After all she was only trying to help.


	4. Superwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the comments and the Kudos.

She pressed herself further into the corner, trying to make her tall frame as small as possible. It seemed to make no difference, as she was pressed back on all sides. Unable to shift without elbowing someone, she was forced to turn her head to prevent a mouthful of hair.

Maybe she should have just taken the stairs. But it was too late now, much too late.

The elevator was to full, crammed with people from each floor gamely trying to squeeze one more body into the already cramped space.

“Sorry,” She said as someone else bumped into her, only for her to ignored as the crowd of bodies shifted. A few people moved forward to get off on a floor, creating much needed breathing space. A woman pushing forward, and as she did pressed a pointed heel into Claire’s foot. Any other person would have cried out in pain. But Claire shifted before the woman noticed, too fast it seemed for the footwear. 

The high heel snapped sending the woman staggering forward into the crowd. She knocked into the people in front of her, paper and other things going flying. There was more than one and two ‘Watch it’s’ called. And Claire took advantage of the sudden space to dart forward, and off the elevator. 

She took a deep breath a free air, as the elevator doors closed behind her. She glanced around as she adjusted her glasses, she’d gotten off on the wrong floor. But at the moment it had seemed to the better choice. She turned to make her way to the stairwell, when something on the floor in front of her caught her attention. Bending down she picked up a fallen copy of the Daily Planet. 

A picture of herself blazed the front page, the massive colour picture showing off her red and blue uniform. But it was the title the called her attention. Or rather one word in the title.

Superwoman.

Claire’s jaw worked, mouth unable to form words for a moment. Lois’s interview with her had been printed on the front page, the story was basically the background she’d given Lois the night before. The woman’s writing was supportive and hopeful of Superwoman, a sentiment that Claire hoped the readers would accept.

But she kept coming back to the title. The name…. Superwoman. 

She hadn’t thought of a name, hadn’t even thought of the need for one really. And even if she had had, she doubted it would be something so…grandiose. 

Her hands dropped, and her head fall back. A groan building in her throat, before she sighed. It could have been worse, she realised. She could have been called Super-girl.  
She sighed and headed for the stair well. 

#SC#

The Daily Planet bullpen was Lois Lane’s domain, she knew every face, every piece of equipment, the location of every vital piece. She could often be seen striding past the desks, barking orders at the interns and poor Jimmy Olsen. But today was different, as she stood leaning back against a support pillar her arms and legs crossed. 

Her attention focused on the large screens fixed to the ceiling, ignoring the world around her.

That was how Claire found her. She approached quietly glancing up to see what held the other woman’s attention so intently. 

*“The appearance of these super powered individuals has increased dramatical over the last few years,” A man on the screen was talking to two other people, “With every appearance has come with a retaliation from the criminals in those cities. For example, we have a man in one city going after people with a bow and arrow, fighting against people with strange abilities. Now in Metropolis we have a woman that can fly.”* 

*“Is your concern the possible elevation of crime?” The woman sitting next to him asked, leaning forward slightly. “Or the that it is a 'woman' that can fly.”* 

The man scoffed looking away, never confirming or denying. 

*“That is a large topic, that has come up,” The host between them remarked, “That this obviously extremely powerful person is in fact a woman.”*

The television snapped off with a click, and Lois tossed the remote over her shoulder. Not caring where it landed.

“Pigs,” She muttered, “Keeps coming back to that.”

“Miss Lane?” Claire asked stepping closer. Watching as Lois dropped her head, raising a hand to pinch her nasal bridge.

“It’s funny,” Lois remarked, dropping her hand to lean her head back against to pillar, “People can handle that she can fly, that she caught bullets. The fact she’s an alien is still new. But sadly, I think that some people have a problem with the fact, that there are breasts behind that S of hers.”

Claire shifted, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I worked hard every day for my career,” Lois continued, waving a hand as she thought of time gone by, “But still some people still won’t give me an interview on the street because I’m a woman.” 

She exhaled sharply and straightened, finally turning to look at Claire. “Just another wall for woman to break through I guess,” She said finally before smiling. “That fact she’s doing this is good. She can be a good role model for people I think. Maybe you should use her as one.”

“Superwoman as my role model?” Claire repeated, unable to stop her eyebrows from jumping up.

“Why not? We all need them,” Lois replied with a shrug, as she turned to leave she added. “Now she just needs to catch that metal clad guy. That would make a great story!”

#SC#

She headed for the roof after that, needing some fresh air to think. She took the stairs, having learnt her lesson earlier. She walked up each step slowly, her eyes fixed on nothing. As she thought about what had happened since she’d first flown across the city in her red cape.

She hadn’t known what to expect, but gender debates and young photographer crushes hadn’t even been a possibility that she had considered.

It hadn’t been a smooth introduction either. She’d saved lives that was the important thing, but she had failed to stop the man responsible. She gave a heavy sigh, letting her head dropped. 

She didn’t regret her decision to save lives, instead of going after the man in the suit. Although it might put more people at risk in the long run, she would just have to fight to save them. 

Every life saved was a victory for her. 

‘Now she just needs to catch that metal clad guy’ Lois’s statement drifted back to her. Her fingers curling into a fist. As she thought back to that moment, standing on her street after he’d shot her down. Staring up at him in the battle suit. Watching as the metal of the mask, melted away from her vision. Revealing a blonde hair man, with blue eyes.

Whoever you are, she thought to the memory of his face. I’m going to find you, I’m going to stop you. Then I’m going to find out what Luthor has to do with this, and stop him too.

With a hardened resolve, she pushed open the roof access door, only to falter at the sight in front of her.

“Jimmy?” The young redhead jumped at the sound of her voice. Pulling down a pair of binoculars he’d been using to scan the sky, he turned to blink at her. 

“Miss Kent,” He squawked, his face flushing to match his hair. “I…I…”

He looked back up at the sky, and seemed to gain confidence from the action. Not much but it seemed to be enough for him to straightened, and turn to look directly at her.

“I just wanting to see Superwoman again,” He admitted, and with that the gain confidence drained right out of him. He shifted slightly, before looking down.

“Jimmy….” She cut herself off, unknowing how to finish the sentence. This was not something she’d planned for. 

“I needed to see her again.” Jimmy said with a sign, looking slightly uncomfortable about having to admit it. “I can’t help it. Miss Kent, you didn’t see her. She’s so beautiful.”

“Jimmy…” She tried again, but couldn’t find anything to say again. It didn’t matter before Jimmy continued.

“And she’s so brave, and she’s a hero!” Jimmy stared up at her, green eyes shining. Claire was could only stare at him for a moment in shock, before she opened her mouth. Only to snap it shut with a sigh a second later. She gave up, she still had nothing. The praise was sweet, if a little strange because of who it was coming from.

“But I know, that she probably doesn’t even know I exist,” He sighed looking down at the ground, “And that she’s so far out of my league that it’s not funny. But I can’t help but think…. what if.”

“Oh, Jimmy I’m sure there a nice girl out there for you,” Claire softly remarked. “Someone that is prefect for you. Maybe someone I don’t …who’s more down to earth. Literally I guess.”

“You mean like you Miss Kent?” Jimmy asked, staring up at her again with those bright green eyes.

She froze.

“I should get back to work,” Jimmy said moving around her to head back inside, turning to give a smile. “I’ll see you later Miss Kent.”

She blinked.

What the hell just happened?

#SC#

John Corben was a lot of things. A mercenary, a liar, a cheat. Someone that would sell his own mother out if the price was right. He was also a good businessman. The one rule he lived by, was not the screw over his client. Which at the moment went hand in hand with the rule of Metropolis. 

Don’t mess with Lex Luthor.

That was of cause if they didn’t screw over him. He did have standards of course, low standards maybe. But standards none the less. 

When Luthor had contracted him with the plan to rob his own building. Corben had thought it was going to be an easy job. But then those idiot men he had with him, had decided to go off script. 

Robbing party guests in the middle of LexCorp? Idiots. Ending up in police custody as the best thing that could have happened to them.

After the mess-up during the LexCorp robbery, Corben had just been happy to get away with the suit. The appearance of the flying women had been another bump in the road. One that in true Luther style, Lex was willing to take advantage of.

“The ambassador requested a field test of the Battle-Suit, before they commit to buy.” Lex’s deep voice sounded over Corben’s cellphone. “The events at the Gala presented a new possibility. Something to showcase the abilities of the suit.” 

“The flying woman,” Corben guessed. 

“Yes, her,” The low tone of Lex’s voice had Corben arching an eyebrow, neither of them were people to get emotional invested over business deals. The slip was only momentary and then the cold professional voice was back. “Test the suits capabilities against her.”

“We don’t know what she herself is capable of,” Corben pointed out, “The suit might crush her.”

“Then crush her,” Was Luthor’s last sentence before the line went dead. Corben lowered the phone, and turned to look at the metal suit across the room.

As Luther ordered. He thought, I just need to find her.

And then he would crush her.

#SC#

She knew the face of the man in the suit, she didn’t however have a name to go with it. Or a reason behind the theft, or any idea how Luthor was behind it. Besides an overhead conversation and a hunch, she had nothing to back her if she were to confront Luthor. 

She didn’t even know what kind of man Lex was. Which was how she ended back on her computer, flicking through stories and histories of the Luthor family. 

The company really did own most of Metropolis. Luthor’s reach was long, and he’s power base strong. He was also smart enough to take full advantage of this. Smart being an understatement, Lex Luthor was a genius.

She reached for the keyboard to continue her search, when she froze as the sound of screams called her attention. Her gaze snapped to the window, listening. As the sound of an explosion came to her, she jumped to her feet. She was heading for the stairwell before anyone even noticed she’d left.

#SC#

The wrist mounted machine gun fired deafening rounds into a row of packed cars. The high-powered weapons shredding the metal as if it was paper. Glass shattered, and people ran down the road screaming. The crowded street full of people fleeing. A nearby cameraman and his reporter were pressing themselves into the side of a building, attempting to remain hidden and keep filming at the same time.

He knew they were there. They were the reason he had chosen this area to attack. The news network would air it, and the Superwoman would see. Hopefully she would come to help, otherwise he would have to come up with another test for the suit.  
He fired a small missile and watched as a nearby packed car exploded.

A low swooping sound and thud came behind him, and Corben helmet clad head turned to look. The eye sockets glowing with red light.

It was the woman from the night before. Her blue outfit seemed to be even brighter in the sunlight, her red cape flared out behind her.

“Enough,” She called to him. He had to hand it to her, her voice carried a note of command that many tried for and failed. “Stand down!”

“Superwoman,” He greeted her with the name people had given her, the suit distorting his voice with an echoing sound. “I hoped you’d show.”

He lifted his arm to point at her, ready to open fire. Only to find she wasn’t standing there anymore, she’d closed the distance between the two of the them faster than he could blink. He moved the hit her, but she struck first. An open-handed hit to his chest plate, that sent him flying backward. The landing was jarring, as he groaned for a moment. Alarms flashed across his heads-up-display. 

When he finally focused on his surrounding, it was just in time to see her figure leaning over him. His reaction was instinctual mostly, as he’s boot mounted jets sent him sliding across the ground away from her. She followed quickly, kicking off the ground to fly up over him and land in his path.

Reaching up above himself, he’s wrist weapon opened fire. Bullets connecting with her face and chest, before bouncing off her with faint sparks. Jets on he’s back fired sending him flying to his feet, he twisted quickly punching her hard across the face. Her head twisting with the blow, but otherwise she seemed unaffected.

His other arm came up and she caught it. Metal twisted under gripped, and red lights flash across the HUD. A foot-long blade snapped out of he’s other arm, and he swung it low aiming for her stomach.  
The blade buckled under the force, before snapping off at the hilt. 

Superwoman grabbed hold of chest piece, figure tips digging into the metal there. She released his arm, pulled back her own and punched him. The force of her blow, tore him from her own grasp. As he landed hard metres away. The HUD flickered going dark for a moment, before lighting back up. He looked down and brushed a hand across a large gouge in the chest piece. Looking up he watched as Superwoman tossed a piece of metal in her hand away.  
She’s torn it straight from the suit.

“Stop this,” She called to him, as he took in the sight of her. Back straight, red cape flaring. Highlighted by the burn cars behind her. She looked like something out of ancient myths. The stories of Gods, and heroes. Corben felt his lip curl into a smirk.  
This was almost too good to be true. He finally had a challenge, and he was going to enjoy it.

Both arms came up as he unloaded his weapons at her. She shot forward, to punch him again. Harder this time, as he was knocked up and back. He was brought to a stop by her foot, so he reached out and jerked it out from under her. She fell backwards, but she didn’t hit the ground. She hovered for a split second, before redirecting herself back to her feet.

He took to chance to come at her with another punch. This time aiding his blow with a forward burst from he’s jetpack. She was knocked back hard, flying backward into the side of a car. The body twisting around her.  
It didn’t take her long however to pull herself free.

She paused for a moment staring up at him, before her eyes seemed to glow red. Twin beams of red shot from her eyes, hitting one boot mount booster then to other. Heat flared fainting for a moment, around his feet as he started to fall. Before he hit the ground however she pursed her lips and blow air at him. The icy wind, froze he’s suit and knocked him backward.

He lay prone on the ground, unable to turn his head to the approaching sound of her footsteps. He saw her finally, reaching down to pull his mask off. 

In pieces. 

“Want to keep going a few rounds without the suit?” She asked lightly, as she knelt on one knee besides him.

Corben clenched his jaw.

#SC#

The blond mans face, was sweat slicked. But the look on his face told her that if he had been able to, he would have kept fighting. She reached down a grabbed hold of jagged hole in his chest piece, pulling him up slightly.

“You stole this suit from LexCorp to sell it,” Superwoman remarked, a faint tensing of her fingers causing the metal to twist slightly. “What does Luthor have to do with it?”

The look he gave her told her all about what he thought of her intellect.

“Why did you attacked here today?!” She demanded.

The man surprised her by laughing. He glanced over her shoulder, just quickly followed his look. A cameraman and a reporter were some distance down to street. Too far away for them to hear what was being said.

“You must be new to Metropolis.” Corben laughed, surprising Superwoman with he’s candour. “Normally I think it’s bad form to rat out a client. Plus, you really don’t want to screw with Luthor. But he did send me up against you, and you can see how that turned out for me.” 

Superwoman mouth parted in shock.

“This was a field test,” Corben informed, gesturing around with he’s head. So far, the only part of his of body he could move. “I guess you can say it failed. Luthor needed it for the sale to go ahead.”

She let go of the suit, watching him drop slightly back to the ground. She rose and stepped back, as police car arrived around her. The red and blue flashing lights bathing the area, with changing lights.

Luthor stole his own suit to sell it, she thought to herself. The buyers wanted to see what the suit could do, so he sent it after her. She turned sharply legs tensing, before she was shooting up into the sky.

Forget proof. She thought, she needed a word with the man himself.

#SC#

Lex Luthor’s office was on the top floor of the LexCorp building. Windows covered every possible surface. That way he could look out and down at the city he’d created. And they down there could look up at him. Not that they would see him, given how high he was above them. 

Both figurative and literally.

He’s desk was large, but it seemed small in the overly large room. The furniture was designed to showcase wealth and taste. Something that he had a lot of.

He sat in a high back chair at his desk. He long fingers steepled in front of his face. The large television across the room showed the entire fight between Corben and the cape woman. The one the press had called Superwoman.

The longer he watched, the more his fingers curled. Before two fist slammed down in the desk in front of him.

Corben fought his hardest, and the suit hold up well. But in the end, it was nowhere near enough. It was outclassed and outmatched. He switched off the television with a snarl, before leaning back into his chair. 

He’s sale had been ruined. With no suit to provide, the ambassador had withdrawn he’s offer. Plus, the military was now asking questions. He would have to find a way to save this. 

But at the moment he couldn’t think of anything.

This woman was obviously more powerful then he first thought. That level of power though… There was only one person that truly had to foresight and the knowledge of how to make best use of that power. And that was him.

There was also the fact that this stranger, this alien showed up out of nowhere and the people had rushed to her.

Clenching his teeth in a growl, he swept a nearby newspaper onto the ground. Unable to look at the title any longer.

Superwoman Saves the Day

Her arrival and reception coming from a party he had held, and a theft that he had arranged. Both of them had failed for him, while she gets welcomed and called a hero.

A swooping sound came from behind him, followed by the sound of fluttering material. Lex turned his chair, as he lent back and plastered a smile on his lips.

The woman herself hovered just outside his window, with an ease and grace that both annoyed and enticed him. She drifted forward through the open window to land before him.

He stood arms wide in a grand gesture.

“Welcome Superwoman.” He said, bring his hand together in a slow clap. Her eyes narrowed slighting for a moment, before her face set like it was carved from marble.

It was the first time he’d been so close to her. The television really didn’t do her justice. Her tall athletic frame seemed to command the space she stood in. Her curves the perfect shape and size for her body. Her face, as expressionless as it was at that moment, was beautiful. Framed with blue-black hair, that fell like silk down her back.

“You ordered Corben to test the Battle-Suit on me. In a public place,” She said, her voice level, her tone even. “People could have been hurt. Someone could have died.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lex said with a smirk, he tilted he’s head as he watched her. “You have no proof. Only…. wild theories.”

“I’m not here to drag you in to police custody,” Superwoman replied, “Not today at least. I’m here to tell you. This city isn’t you play ground. Not anymore.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luthor returned, shaking he’s head slowly. 

“I don’t care about your games Luthor,” Her dropped slightly, and her eyes narrowed. “People could have died today, because of a business deal for you.”

“No more.” She turned and walked back towards the window. He clenched he’s teeth at her back, before calling after her.

“You are wasted with what you’re doing,” He called after her, stepping towards her as she turned back to him. “Your powers. Your abilities are meant for so much more.” He stepped up closer, he could smell her now. It was like a summer breeze.

“You should join me,” He continued, leaning forward to meet her blue eyes. “Work for me. Work with me.” 

He reached out to run his fingertip down her jaw line. She stepped back as if his touch had burnt her.

“I will bring you down one day Luthor,” She promised flatly, “You and your ego.”

There was a flicker of movement. A flash of red and blue and she was gone.

He dropped back into his chair, frowning heavily. She’d turned him down, he hadn’t expected that. No one turned him down.

He sighed and leant back into his chair and thought to himself. She was just an Alien.

But still his fists hit down on the arm of his chair.

#SC#

She soared up and over Metropolis. Looking down at the buildings painted golden in the fading afternoon sun. She stopped to hovered in the air, the wind sending her hair and cape flying behind her.

This was her city now, she thought. And she would protect it, it and the world around it. 

She shot upward letting herself hover above the Earth and just listen. Not to the conversations, just to the sound of life of the world below her.

Lives that she would try to protect.

I finally found my purpose Dad, she thought. To both her fathers.

I finally found what I’m meant to be doing. 

And for the first time in her life, she felt like she had a reason for being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Olsen's got a crush.  
> Lex Luthor's a creep.  
> Lois Lane's oblivious.  
> Claire Kent's in over her head.
> 
> Gender Debates: I'm not trying to start a massive gender debate here. But there would realistically be a reaction over Superwoman being female. I'm trying for that realistic feel, some people won't care, some will use her being female as ammunition, and some people will hate her for being female. Just like people will hate her for being super powered, an alien, a hero and/or all of the above.  
> It's not going to be major theme in the story, but it will be there. It's part of her journey to becoming the Superwoman she's meant to be.


	5. Superwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. Sorry for the delay. Bad time of the of year of me.

Metropolis’s traffic moved like a well-oiled machine. For the most part that was. A state of the art metro rail system that ran through most of the city, did wonders at taking some of the pressure off the roads. But still some areas traffic the traffic buildup was unavoidable.

Glenn Morgan square was one of the largest intersections in Metropolis. With multiple lanes going in multiple directions, surrounded by tall buildings. Every visible surface was covered in massive screens. They were usually used for broadcasting news, sports or advertisement. It was a large tourist destination, and an even larger traffic junction.

And it was always very, very busy.

Tanya Matthews hated Glenn Morgan square. For multiple reasons. She had to take it every day to get home from work, it was always busy, plus the bright lights and screens seemed like a tourist trap to her.

Her fingers drummed against her steering wheel, in impatience as she sat at the traffic lights. Staring at the red light as if she could will it to turn green. She just wanted to get home. The man in the car on her left was taking on his cell phone, and the two young men in the car on the right were roaring with laughter about something. Tanya rubbed her forehead with her hand, trying to fight off a headache. She really, just wanted to get home.

The lights around the square that usually flashing in a multi coloured display sudden cover the square with a wash of blue, and Tanya looked up to watch as one by one all the screens changed. Each to a different photo of the same woman.

Superwoman.

There was one of her flying, another of her standing profile. Multiple different angles, in multiple sized screen. There was even a massive one of a close-up on her face. Dark eye brows arched in an intense look over bright blue eyes. Eyes that were framed with impossibly long lashes. Her full lips set in a firm commanding look. 

She was an unbelievable beautiful woman. Even Tanya could recognise this.

More than one tourist stopped to look. In fact, and entire crowd stopped to watch the screens. 

The young guys in the car next to her were pointing. One of them making a crude gesture with his hands and they exploded with laugher again, and Tanya rolled her eyes.

She looked up at the images of Superwoman again, taking in the way her suit hugged her figure across her bust and around her backside and tights. She had nothing against Superwoman. If she wanted to fly around helping people, she was happy for her to do it. But if she didn’t want that kind of attitude towards her maybe she shouldn’t wear something so… skin-tight. But then again, she didn’t know Superwoman.

The light finally changed and Tanya wasted no time in moving forward. She switched lanes as the car in front of her didn’t take off fast enough And pulled in front of the man on his cell phone as he fell behind. Failing to notice the light change.   
Finally, she thought. Settling into cruising speed, as the road ahead turned into a bridge. Winding around the towering skyscrapers of the city. The sun was setting in the distance, the light glinting off the glass and gleaming metal. Painting Metropolis in a golden hue. Tanya squinted slightly, twisting her head instinctively as the glare hit her directly in the eye. As she refused on the road in front of her, she gave a cry of alarm.

It happened so fast she barely had time to reacted. The car in front of her suddenly slammed on their brakes, coming to an alarmingly close stop before her. Tanya followed suit, turning to wheel into the bicycle lane to avoid slamming into the back of the car. For a moment, she just breathed disbelieving of the accident she just avoided. Even as ahead of her smoke bloomed and the echoes of metal hitting metal sounded. 

Her fingers were white knuckled on the steering wheel. She hoped for a moment that it was over, when suddenly thud coupled with forceful jerking sent her car sliding forward. The cell phone man had slammed into the back of her car, shoving it violently forward.

Another vicious jerk and the car went forward again. As another car, slammed into his. The pile up sending her car squealing forward onto to the guard rail. 

It had all happened so quickly.

Her car sat on the edge of the bridge, hovering with its front end out over nothing. It swayed a few times, each movement a gut jerking action. It seemed to settle for a moment after that, and Tanya hoped and prayed that it had stabilized itself. Before it tilted forward in a sickening motion. 

“Oh God,” Tanya cried, bracing herself against the steering wheel. As if it would save her from the fall. But in the end, it meant nothing. As the car finally after a few breathless seconds, started to slide forward.

“No….no.” She whimpered squeezing her eyes shut.

Another thud sent her forward in to her wheel. With her head down she finally opened one eye and then the next. Wondering why she wasn’t falling to her death. Slowing she lifted her head, and looked out her windscreen. Her mouth dropping at the sight before her. Two hand braced across the bonnet of her car, bunching the metal up in their grasp. She followed the limbs up the blue clad arms, until finally her eyes meant bright blue ones.

Superwoman gave her what could only be called a reassuring smile. And suddenly her car was being lifted. Up and back on to the road.

Tanya watched as the flying woman hovered for a moment to take in the scene before drifting back down. Her long red cape flaring out behind her. And all Tanya could do was stare.

She was tall yes, but not unbelievable so. But somehow, she seemed so much larger than life. So much more. The bright blue of her suit seemed to glow in the dying light. The S on her chest, it somehow seemed to confirm that yes, she was really was there to help.

Her car door opened, and Tanya realised she could let go of the steering wheel.

“Are you alright?” Her voice was soft and feminine, but at the same time strong. Tanya turned stunned eyes up to Superwoman.

After helping Tanya out of car, and finding out she was unharmed. Superwoman turned and lifting into the air to fly ahead to help some else in the pileup. Tanya watched her go. Swooping down like a true hero.

Tanya’s opinion changed massively after that incident. She put a poster of Superwoman symbol on her bedroom wall. She even yelled at her brother when he made a comment about Superwoman’s breasts.

And Glenn Morgan square? That became her favourite place in Metropolis. 

###

She’d barely made it through the front doors of the planet before Lois Lane had marched past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back out onto the street.

“Lois…what are you doing?” She called to the other reported, as she pulled her down the street. Glancing back over her shoulder as an apologetic Jimmy appeared behind her.

“Don’t worry about Miss Lane,” Jimmy said as a small smile started to spread across he’s freckled face. “Mr White just gave her a new story to cover, but he told her she had to take you.”

“But?” Claire frowned, looking back and forth behind Jimmy and the back of Lois’s head. “What story? And why are you dragging me?”

“Miss Lane is like this when she gets a story,” Jimmy explained his smiling growing. “People say she like a dog with a bone.”

“I can hear you,” Lois snapped over her shoulder. “This is an important story. It has potential contact that most reports would kill for.”

“What is it?”

“We’re are going to Superwoman’s party.” Jimmy told her, he’s face breaking out into a beaming grin. Even as Lois pulled her forward with more force and speed. 

Claire came to a stop, causing Lois to be jerked to an unexpected stop. Her grasp on Claire’s arm slipped as she stumped forward due the suddenly unmovable individual.

“What?” Claire asked with a confused frown.

###

“So, Metropolis a throwing a welcome party for Superwoman.” Claire said looking around the beautifully decorated ballroom of one of Metropolis’s more expensive hotels. Her face broke in a wiry look of amusement, “What about the woman in question? Did anyone invite Superwoman?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Lois snapped over her shoulder, “Superwoman probably has more important things to do then be here.”

Claire arched an eyebrow at Lois’s back.

“Because it’s not actually about her being her,” Lois explained, “It’s just a way for the people to show their support. But I guess there are people hoping she’ll show.”

“But either way, this gives us good access to the usually inaccessible.” Lois turned to Claire with a shark like grin. 

“Who do you mean?” Claire questioned scanning the crowd.

“Well Lex Luther is here,” Lois said gesturing to the towering figure across the hall. Claire felt her shoulders tense up as she shot a glance the man’s way. He was flanked by his female assistant, Mercy. Talking to a group of men in business suits.

“Ooh look,” Lois called sounding oddly school girl like. “It’s Oliver Queen! From Queen Industries!”

Claire glanced in the direction Lois had gestured, and watched as a blond man made his way across the room. He was reasonably tall; obviously leanly built under that expensive suit he wore. His full tousled hair was golden blond, of set with a neatly trimmed goatee. He came to a stop, to talk to an older black gentleman. 

“Is that Lucius Fox?!” Lois gasped leaning forward, as if she wanted to jump between them. “Oh Does that mean?...Is he here?”

“Lois calm down,” Claire advised stepping up closer to her work mate.

“Shhhh,” Lois hissed flicking a hand at her. 

They watched as the man called Lucius glanced over his shoulder, towards another gentleman surrounded by a group of women. 

“Bruce Wayne,” She was fairly sure Lois squeaked the name out. 

“You know him?” Claire questioned, looking at the other reporter. “Who is he?”

“Gotham’s prince,” Lois said staring with hungry wolf eyes. “And no, I don’t know him. Not yet at least.”

She turned to Claire with that shark grin again. 

“Time to work.” Lois said and vanished into the crowd. Claire almost felt sorry for them. She looked back to the man Lois had called Bruce Wayne. Curious to see what he looked like. He’s back was to her, back she could see he was tall, and well built. He’s hair was black and neatly groomed. Suddenly he turned, and in that moment her eyes meet icy blue. 

Bruce Wayne look at her over the heads of everyone in-between them. For a second the flirty look of amusement faded into something she couldn’t name. Claire could help but feel she’s just been scanned, accessed and judged in one look. It only lasted for less than a moment, truthfully, she doubt anyone other than her would have noticed it. He turned with another smile back to the women around him. Only he’s eyes. They stayed the same icy blue.

Like two flecks of the Artic.

###

She found herself watching the crowd. Wondering if these people were really her to welcome her as Superwoman. She wondered if maybe she should just leave and come back up as Superwoman. She looked up at the larger posters of her family crest they had hanging around the place. They’d probably like that. 

“You look as though you’re not enjoying yourself.” A male voice comment behind her.

“Not really my scene.” She responded without thought, turning to find herself face to face with Bruce Wayne.

“Not mine either,” He replied with a shrug, “But Lucius does like to drag me out and about.” He held up his hand in greeting. “Bruce Wayne.”

His smile even reached his eyes, but her own could stilled see the remaining ice from before.

“Claire Kent.” She responded reaching out to shake his hand. He’s hand was warm and strong and the skin was worn. Her own abilities with touch telling her they were more of a worker’s hands, then a rich playboy.   
“So, you’re a reporter with the Daily Planet,” He questioned after a moment.

“How did you…?” She didn’t need to finished the question as Bruce gestured to her press badge. “Oh right.”

She felt her checks flush, and hoped she wasn’t going as red as she felt. 

Calm down, she hissed at herself mentally. You never let anyone get to you. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Even if they are ridiculously good looking, billionaires.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to ask you for a quote or anything,” Claire said finally, feeling like she needed to say something. Before turning to look for Lois in the crowd, and adding truthfully. “This is not my story. I’m just here as back up.”  
Bruce said nothing, but his eyes seemed to scan her.

“You don’t have an opinion of Superwoman?” He asked after a moment.

“Of course, I do,” She replied, looking back at him. “Do you?”

“Still working mine out,” He replied with soft exhale.

“I guess a lot of people are,” Claire replied, turning back to scan to crowd. “But I am glad people are giving her a chance.”

“Why’s that,” Bruce questioned with a curious look.

“I think she’s just trying to help,” Claire stated turning to look him those icy eyes, “I glad people are giving her a chance to do that. And not judging her because she an Alien, or a woman.”

“Or has superpowers?” Bruce added with an unreadable look.

“Yes, that too,” She said softly. She frowned slightly as she glanced at him. What was he getting at, she wondered. 

“I guess only time will tell,” Bruce said, “Only then I hope it’s not too late.” He gave careless shrug, he’s expression turning blank and carefree. Claire stopped herself from commenting at the sudden change, wondering if anyone else would have picked up one it.

“It was a pleasure talking to you Miss Kent,” Bruce said reaching out to shake her hand again.

He brushed past her as he walked off. Leaving a trail of heat, and the scent of aftershave and leather.

She looked after him. He was a very attractive man, but he was so far out of Claire Kent’s league it wasn’t funny. And he wasn’t even in the same game as Superwoman.

She sighed before turning only to find Lois standing behind her, her arms crossed and her face set. 

Claire found herself wincing.

###

Lois hadn’t torn into her to viciously. All she had had to do was repeat word for word the conversation between Bruce and herself. Lois had given her a narrowed eyed look, before nodding once and heading back out into the crowd.

“I hope Bruce didn’t scare you.” Another new voice came from behind her, as she turned to watch Oliver Queen walk up to her “The guy can be mercurial at best. He’s a bit of a flirt but a great business man. That is if you can get him to stay awake during meetings.”

An smile spread across his face, causing laugh lines to crinkle around his eyes.

“It’s fine.” She replied, returning his smile.

“So, you’re a new face from the Daily Plant?” Oliver said leaning against a nearby pillar with ease that surprised her. “Have you meet Superwoman?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” she replied shaking her head.

“Shame,” Oliver said with a half shrug. “I’m a little interested in knowing what she like.”

“Isn’t ever one,” Claire muttered glancing around. Second time tonight, she thought to herself, who knew billionaires could be so noisy. 

“True,” Oliver replied with an easy grin. “Such a powerful individual appears of course people want to know all about her. It’s only normal.”

“Well I’m sure she’s just wants to help.” Claire informed. Watching as Oliver nodded once only to stiffen and look up over her shoulder. She glanced that way, following his gaze. 

To were Bruce Wayne was hovering nearby.

“I’ll let you get back to the party.” Oliver said to Claire, giving her a nodded goodbye. Oliver turned to head back into the crowd. But not before shooting an indecipherable look at Bruce.

Frowning Claire turned herself to walk away, only to come face to face with scowling Lois Lane.

“Oh come on,” She whispered with slumping shoulders.

###

Outside the party, Lois finally turned to her. 

“Listen Smallville,” She said in a surprisingly gentle tone. “I know you think I’m annoyed at you because of the story. And it’s not…. only that. I’m worried about you.”

“About me,” Claire echoed, unable to stop her eyebrows from jumping up. She reached up to push her glasses up her nose. “You worried about me?”

“Yes of course I am! I mean look at you,” Lois said gesturing at her, Claire frowned. “You’ve obviously new in the big city. I mean Smallville. Guys like Wayne and Queen like their woman, and a lot of them. And that’s okay is you know what you’re getting into. But I’m not sure if you know what to expect.”

Claire sighed rubbing her hand a across her forehead, trying to come to turns with the fact that Lois was trying to protect her.

“Lois. Thank you.” She said after a moment, “I’m not as naive as you seem to think I am. I can handle myself. But I do appreciate you looking out for me.”

Lois gave her an unconvinced look, but nodded anyway. “Okay,” she said finally, “Go home Kent, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lois turned and headed off down the street. A few blocks away a faint swooping sound came from overhead, as if something was flying low over the buildings.

Lois looked up, turning this way and that. But she couldn’t spot anything at of the ordinary.

“A bird,” Lois whispered, before shrugging. “Or a plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who read the original knows that I didn't introduce Bruce and the other hero's until much later. I didn't want to add them because I wanted Superwoman needed to establish herself as a hero before coming into contact with the others. Most were fine with that, but believe it or not I got a few rude messages about not have them in it straight away. I thought this way I came have them around but still have Superwoman's first moments be about herself.  
> Please don't forget to comment. I'd love to hear what you think.


	6. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Plus I reread the last chapter and fixed the surprisingly obvious mistakes I had left there. Kind of embarrassed about that really.

Even in a city as bright and gleaming as Metropolis, dark and hidden corners could be found. Abandoned and forgotten places where the everyday people didn’t tread. But there were those sort these places out, especially the people that thrived in them. 

Like any city, the world over, Metropolis had had its financial troubles. While most of the city had carried on unaffected there was still areas that bore its mark. A string of uninhibited warehouses, were one such space. The area still showed signs of its former glory days, with an abandoned desk here, or an old safety jacket there. Things that remained of when the place was full of activity and people. Now it just helped add to the ghost town feeling. A broken and forgotten reminder of better days.

A large metal roller door, squealed and shuddered as it pulled open. A tall heavy built man shoving it up and out of the way, before stepping back. Clearing the way for short man to enter the warehouse. Dressed in a dark suit and long coat, a fedora perched long on his head. The large man stepped into the building after him, a second equally large man joined him a moment later.

“Hey Schott, show yourself!” The shorter man called, glaring around from under the shadow of his hat.

The sound echoed around the cavernous space, but there was no response. 

“Winslow! You owe us!” He continued to call into the darkness. He growled lowly to himself before scoffing and turning to his companions. “Can you believe this? Bastard said he’d be here.” 

“You can’t borrow money from the family and not expect to have to pay it back Schott!” He shouted into the darkness. Narrowing his eyes into the gloom. He growled out the corner of his mouth, “Find him!”

Before the two large men could so much as take a step forward, they heard something. Faint at first but soon growing louder. It was mechanical sounding, the soft whirl of gears, and the click of metal. Then out of the shadows came a marching army. Dozens or so, of 12-inch-tall little robots, spreading out around the three men.

The shortest of the men blinked in confusion at the sudden appearance of the toys. Frowning furiously could only utter.

“What the…….”

BOOM

The explosion vaporised most the warehouse, sending a massive fireball into the night sky. Followed by a billow of dark smoke. Calm reinstalled itself quickly after that, broken only by the distant sound of barking, the faint crackling of fire and the patter of debris falling back to earth.

#SC#

She helped put out most of the fire before it spread to the remaining buildings. Now standing in the gutted shell of what once was a massive warehouse, she scanned the area to see if she had missed anything. Red and blue lights bathed the area with a constantly changing light, as police and fire brigade worked around her.

More than one person nodded to her as they walked past with a ‘Thanks Superwoman.’

A grizzly looking fireman came to a stop beside her, pushing his helmet back as join her in scanning the wreckage. When she suddenly stepped forward, reaching to out to lift a massive piece of metal one handed before moving it aside.  
“What you got there?” The fireman asked coming over to her side. 

It was a toy robot, it was blackened and damaged but mostly intact. It’s little legs still attempting to march, despite her grip it.

“Will you look at that,” The fireman laughed, squinting at the wriggling toy. “I haven’t seen one of those in ages. My son had one of those years ago.”

A toy? She wondered to herself. Staring down at the little dark eyes. What was that light on in there? Had this been here all along? It’s still working though.

A green blinking light seemed to speed up, as the scent of chemicals and explosives reached her nose. 

“Down!” She ordered sharply, even as she turned and threw the toy into the air above them.

It exploded some distance away but was loud enough to spend the people around in them a flurry.

“I think it’s safe to say this wasn’t an accident.” Superwoman commented looking to the stunned fireman.

“Yeah,” He said after a moment, “I think you might be right.”

#SC#

The organised chaos that was the Daily Planet offices had become so familiar to Claire, even after such a short time. 

“Excuse me,” She said as bounced off one person and into another. “Sorry.” 

There was at least four more bumps and near misses, as she made way to elevator. “Wait!” She called as its doors begun to close. “Hold the….” She came to a stop in front of closed golden doors.  
She reached up and adjusted her glasses, before finishing with a muttered. “…elevator.”

Claire looked around and headed for the staircase. She waited for the door to close behind her before, giving into the urge to smirk. 

I’m getting better at this, she thought. And with that thought, started her climb up the stairs.

She found Lois flicking through papers at her desk, already well into her worked despite the early hour.

“Lois?” She started softly, waiting for the other woman’s attention.

“Yeah Smallville?” Lois replied sparing her a quick glance before going back to her work.

“Did you hear about that fire last night?” She questioned.

“The warehouse fire? Yeah I did,” Lois confirmed with a nod, “Superwoman said that there had been people inside, when the bombs went off.”

Claire wrinkled her nose, trying to get the remembered smell of incinerated flesh out of it.

“…. Yeah.” She said after a moment. Frowning heavily behind her glasses. Unable to fight the feeling of failure to save them.

“What about it?” Lois asked, when Claire didn’t continue the conversation.

“Oh,” Claire shook herself and blinked down at her fellow reporter. “I was just wondering what was there. What were these warehouses for?”

“I'm actually not sure,” Lois admitted, she turned to her computer and ran a quick search. “That warehouse was the storage for a toy company. Company went out of business a few years ago. There were rumours of mob involvement but nothing was confirmed. The owner, Winslow Schott. Went missing and….oh.”

“Oh what?” Claire prompted leaning forward.

“He lost all his money and his house. His wife Mary took their son.” Lois continued reading aloud. “She was later killed in a car accident, the son put into the foster system.”

“Oh,” Claire repeated. 

“Sad,” Lois said leaning back into her chair, she chewed on the tip of her pen for a moment frowning. Finally, she muttered to herself. “It does make a larger story doesn’t it.”

“What do you mean?” Claire asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

“Never mind,” Lois replied sitting up, “Reporters hunch. Might be nothing.”

“Lois…” Claire started, but was cut off as Lois suddenly stood and started grabbing her things.

“Gotta run,” Lois called heading for the elevator. “See you later Kent.”

What was that about? Claire wondered, staring after her.

“Lane!” A loud voice barked across the room, more than one person turned to watch Perry White stride out of his office. “Where are you off to?”

“Checking out a lead Chief,” Lois replied shifting slightly, trying and failing to hide her impatience in front of her boss.

“Fine,” Perry nodded sharply before gesturing toward Claire, “Take Kent with you. You’re meant to be showing her to ropes remember.”

Lois mouth opened ready to form whatever argument she could, but it was too late as Perry turned and headed back to his office. Huffing she turned narrowed eyes towards Claire. 

Claire turned back Lois, plastering on her best self-conscious smile.

#SC#

Lois spoke on the phone briefly and although she was extremely curious, Claire did her best not to listen in. Hoping that Lois would fill her in afterwards, but so far, she had remained quiet. Lois led the way, to where and why Claire didn’t know, but she followed anyway. They ended up in Centennial Park. Metropolis had multiple gardens, from the beautiful Asian styled ones in China town, to the more modern looking ones in the Tomorrow District. But Centennial Park, located in midtown of the city, where considered the biggest and the best. 

“Lois,” Claire repeated for what felt like the fifth time in a row. It was nice to be out of the office, during such a beautiful sunny day. The park was a nice setting also, but enough was enough.

“I called one of my contacts,” Lois finally admitted with sigh. “So, don’t say anything. He won’t talk to you.”

“What is this about?” Claire questioned, glancing around the surprisingly busy park.

“I got my hand on the fire department report of the warehouse fire,” Lois admitted arching an eyebrow at Claire as if daring her to ask ‘how’. When she didn’t, Lois continued. “I read about the use of toy robots as an explosive delivery. And I remembered something.”

“What?” Claire prompted when Lois didn’t continue.

“Last week, two men were found dead. Possible mob members.” Lois paused, trying to figure I way to phrase it. “They were electrocuted in a pool of water.”

“Ok,” Claire said slowly wondering where this was going.

“There was nothing electrical around, expect for a floating…. rubber ducky.” 

“Rubber ducky….” Claire repeated flatly. Lois shrugged back at her.

“That was the police report,” Lois replied. She scanned to park around and froze for a moment before turning back to Claire. “Wait here.”

“But….”

“I’ll tell you what he says,” Lois promised rolling her eyes, “But he won’t talk to me if you’re there.”

#SC#

Lois’s determined march away from Kent, slowed in to a cautious step the closer she got to her target. Despite her posturing to Smallville, this man wasn’t really an informant. But rather someone she’d had dealings with in the past. She just hoped Bruno remembered her in a favoured light. 

“Heya sweetheart,” A familiar voice called to her. She could feel her eyebrow start to twitch, but it was the best greeting she could hope for.

“Bruno,” She returned, coming to a stop in front of him. He was a heavy-set man, more fancily dressed then a day in the park would warrant. Draped over a park bench as if he owned it. His two-large bodyguard managing to look both inconspicuous and obvious at the same time.

“So, what can I do for my favourite reporter in all Metropolis,” Bruno asked, gesturing towards Lois.

“The warehouse fire last night,” Lois started, watching as Bruno looked away making a hissing sound through clenched teeth. “And the…. duck incident last week.”

“What are you askin’” Bruno look was flat and emotionless as he looked up at her.

“Someone targeting your people? Aren’t they.” Lois stated, before taking a quick step back as Bruno rose from the bench.

“Look doll,” He said straightening his suit. “Sometime you’ll have to learn to leave well enough alone.” 

“Some is trying to kill you and your….” Lois begun only to be cut off by an angry motion of Bruno hand. His to hulking bodyguards shifted towards her, and Lois knew her time with Bruno was over. A sharp intake of breath had her nostrils flaring. She moved to spin sharply on her heel and move off to find Kent.

It started off faintly, the whirling sound of rotary blades. Growing louder with every moment, it was coming from all over the park. She looked around trying to locate the source of the noise. Hovering above the park, like it was the real thing. Was a small helicopter, it was about the length of a grown man’s arm. Its blades whirling as it hovered above them. More than one person paused what they were doing to look around in confusion. It was then the tiny side mounted cannon came to life spinning and firing down at Lois and Bruno.

She dove forward, instinct driving her to get out of the way. She connected with Bruno on the way, taking him down with her. But in the end, it was unnecessary, as they heard the sound of metal ricocheting followed by something exploding. Lois dropped her arms from covering her head, and lifted her face from where it was pressed into the grass. 

The first thing she saw were red boots. Following them up to blue clad legs and a billowing red cape.

“Superwoman,” Lois whispered, relief flooding her so heavily that she felt dizzy.

The caped woman shot her a quick look over her shoulder before stepping closer to the smoking rubble on the ground.

“Naughty naughty Superwoman!” A child like voice came from the wreckage. “You play too rough!”

“What?” Superwoman frowned, appearing as if she was scanning the debris. Looking somewhat surprised that it could still function somewhat despite the damage. 

“How about a new game,” The taunting voice continued, “With lots and lots of people to play with us.”

Frowning Lois looked up at the caped woman, only to freeze at the look of worry that came over her face. 

Superwoman spun towards the city. Bright blue eyes widened in horror, before narrowing sharply. It all took a split second before she launched herself into the air.

People were still fleeing in the chaos, screams of fear to rang into the air as Lois added to it.

“Kent!” She called looking around, “Kent! CLAIRE!”

Her frantic scanning of the crowd stopped, when she focussed on Bruno attempting to climb to his feet and run. With his bodyguards lost in the chaos around him, Lois wasted no him in get up close to his face.

“Are you sure no one’s out to kill you or your people?” She asked him again with a challenging smirk.

“Alright! Alright,” Bruno spat glaring back at her, “No skin off my nose if you get yourself killed. Some wack job is trying to take us out. He owed us money and couldn’t pay. So, he lost everything. But seriously sweets it was just business.”

He brushed her off with a quick motion, adjusting his suit. “We’re done here.”

Lois barely noticed as he turned and headed from the park. She was too busy staring down at the destroyed toy on the ground. Remember the story she had read earlier, she finally wondered.

“Winslow Schott?”

#SC#

The man that left one of Metropolis’s most fancy restaurants, was every inch the high-powered businessman. His black suit hugged he’s body in such a way that showed it had been made for him. The blue-black hair was neatly styled and gleamed in the sunlight. The cell phone in his hand, was a model that no one else would have been able to gain. 

“Alfred, I’m almost finished up here in Metropolis. I’ll heading back to Gotham soon.” Bruce Wayne said into his phone. “How are things at home?”

Whatever the other person was about to say was lost, as a high-pitched whining sound flooded the area from above. Ice-blue eyes scanned the sky, narrowing as they spotted the fleet of little helicopters descending onto the street.

He dove for cover the moment they opened fire, ducking down behind a car. Already scanning the street to see if anyone else was still out in the open. 

A young couple stood a few metres down from him, huddled together on the street. 

“Get down,” Bruce yelled at them, watching in horror as one of the helicopters turned towards them.

His eyes narrowed, even as he started reaching for pockets. 

When the toy exploded mid-air. A low swooshing sound came, followed by a thump. And Bruce turned to find Superwoman standing before him. In all her red and blue glory. She stared up at the sky, her eyes glowing red before the remaining helicopters were torn apart with her heat vision.

She gave a quick look around making for no one was hurt. Before giving Bruce and acknowledging nod and taking to the sky again. 

Bruce watched her go for a moment before putting his phone back to his ear.

“Alfred, you still there,” Bruce said lowly, “I might be sticking around here for a while longer.” 

#SC#

She knocked another half a dozen toy helicopters out of the sky before it was all over. Thankfully no one was killed. Or seriously hurt for that matter. A few bruises and some shaken nerves. Some surface damage had been done to the city. But everyone and everything would survive.

Superwoman hovered over the top of the city, watching as people below her live out there day. She would find this…Toy-man before he hurt anyone else. She thought herself, as her fist tightened by her side.

This was not a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centennial Park is actually a Park in Metropolis. It's were Superman statue was built after he 'died' in his battle with Doomsday. I do so love putting easter-eggs in.


	7. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> POV changes throughout this chapter are marked with scene change, to stop them from flooding into each other.  
> It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it's needed. Hopefully I'll get the next one up a lot sooner.

Over the short time Claire had been working at the Daily Planet, she had gotten use to arriving at the office to find Lois Lane already hard at work. Which was one of the reasons why she was so surprised when she found Lois in a rather involved argument with a tall slender blond woman. It wasn’t a screaming fight, but a hushed furious exchange. Somehow it made it seem worse.

“Ehh Lois,” Claire’s approach was slow, unable to decide if she wanted to get in the middle of this or just turn around and walk back out. But walking away wasn’t in her nature.

“Kent,” Lois’s greeting was short and she didn’t even remove her gaze from the blond woman. She waited a beat before introducing the two, “Smallville, this is Cat Grant. She writes for the Planet’s gossip column.”

“Heh, Sociality page,” Cat corrected with a short derisive laugh. Her bright red painted lips pulled into a sharp smirk.

“Same difference,” Lois shot back. She inhaled sharply and continued. “Anyway, Cat and I were having a chat here about Bruce Wayne. Apparently, he’s staying in Metropolis longer than expected.”

“Oh,” Claire replied simply as her mind brought up the memory of the man himself. His dark hair, handsome face and icy blue eyes.

“As I was explaining to Grant,” Lois continued, gesturing to Cat before crossing her arms. “Bruce Wayne is mine.”

She blinked quickly a few times, as she realised how what she’d just said sounded, and ignoring Cat’s amused look corrected, “I mean the Bruce Wayne story is mine.”

“And I say it’s mine,” Cat shrugged nonchalantly in reply, “It’s sociality.” 

“Gossip,” Lois corrected, just shy of a snarl.

“Whatever works,” Cat laughed back unfazed.

“Let me get this straight,” Claire said finally, reaching up to adjust her glasses. “The two of you are fighting over Bruce Wayne.”

Lois’s sharp “No!” came at the exact time as Cat’s laughing “Yes.”

Claire only just managed to bury to need to roll her eyes. “There are other stories you know,” She informed looking at Lois, “Like people being attacked by toys. Remember?”

“So, does that mean Bruce Wayne is mine?” Cat interjected, before shotting Lois a sly look, “And I do mean Bruce Wayne.” 

She shot them both a wink and turned to walk off.

“Shank,” Lois muttered, before giving a deep sigh. She rolled her shoulders as if loosening herself up for a fight, before spinning on her heel and walking over to the tea and coffee station.

Claire was left shaking her head, when a short redhead appeared at her shoulder.

“Ah Cat Grant and Lois Lane,” Jimmy said with an understanding nod. “Those two have always butted heads. Cat loves to poke fun at everything that is Lois, and Lois well… she’s not one to take that lying down.”

“There always like that?” Claire asked shocked, she had hoped that fight was a one off. 

“Worse,” Jimmy snorted, before giving a small cough and blinking up at her said more professionally “Usually worse, Miss Kent.”

Claire wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Not the work environment I thought I’d have, she thought to herself as she turned to walk over to Lois. 

“Lois, we need to find out more about this Toyman,” Claire said simply redirecting Lois’s attention back to her. 

“Toy….Man?” Lois repeated rolling the name around in her head, “Hey that’s not bad Smallville.” She took a sip of her coffee and walked past Claire with a smirk, slapping her shoulder as she went. “We might just use that.”

Claire sighed as she turned to follow her.

“Of course, it’s no Bruce Wayne,” Lois was saying to herself as she sat down at her desk. “But well, at least to story has Superwoman in it.”

“Lois people are dead,” Claire reminded her. Her tone sharper than anything Lois had ever heard her use. She looked up at the taller woman, Claire’s eyes seemed so piercing behind those thick glasses of hers. Holding her gaze, Claire continued “Others might be injured before this is over. Or worse.”

“Sorry,” Lois replied softly, picking up a pen to fiddle with it. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this.” 

Claire frowned and looked away. Lois watched as her teeth clenched and released. She was struck for a moment how defined the other woman’s jaw was, the full purse of her lips. 

She shook her head dismissing the thought.

“Kent,” Lois said softly, looking down to look at the pen she was playing with. “You…. you need to take a step back. You’re going to burn yourself out if you let yourself get so involved. Besides it our job to report to news. Not fight crime.”

“Oh?” Claire said softly shifting to look down at her. “What about the gun smuggling story? Or the car theft ring?”

She went on to list the stories in which Lois had in fact, brought the criminals to justice.

Lois smirked and leant back in her chair. Twirling the pen in her fingers.

“Well sometimes if your good like me…. you can do both”

#SC#

Sadly, there was really nothing for them to go on. The targets had all been from the same mob family. The attack had been in a toy warehouse, with toys themselves as weapons. Winslow Schott had fallen off the face of the planet after he’d lost his business, his house and his family. His employees were scattered, with no way of tracking them.

Claire leant forward, resting her head on her hand. She found herself staring at an old identification photo of Winslow, he looked like the eccentric inventor. With his long wild red hair, and pink stripped suit. Brilliant, at little different maybe and so harmless looking. 

It seemed so sad. What had happened to him and his family. Such a sad waste of life.

She let her eyes slide closed, and her senses go. Her hearing drifting beyond the chatter of the office around her, the people moving around the building. Beyond the sound of cars on the streets, and people on the side walk. The sounds the animals made, the dogs barking and the birds fluttering wings. The whole city around her.

The sound of life.

She heard Lois shift and move to walk over to her. The dull thud of her footsteps as she walked towards her, and the steady beat of her heart. 

Thump-thump Thump-thump 

The human heart beats so fast, she thought. They would have to, for the amount of life they had. 

“Bored Kent?” Lois commented as she came up beside her. 

Claire opened her eyes, refocusing on the photo of Winslow Schott. Her answer was honest. “Just thinking about the fragility of life.”

“Pretty deep thoughts,” Lois replied, tilting her head as she rested a hand on her hip “And here I thought you’d fallen asleep.”

“It’s getting late anyway,” Lois went on to say, as she checked her watch. “Let’s go grab something to eat and then….”

“And then?” Claire hinted for her to finish.

Lois shrugged, “Maybe you can help me with another story.”

#SC#

“Where are we going?” Claire asked as she followed Lois down the busy foot path.

“We’re not making any headway on the Toyman story,” Lois replied, barely pausing to glance at Claire. “So, you’re going to help me with something else.”

“Something else,” Claire repeated frowning. She had no idea what the other woman was talking about. Lois’s flights of fancy often left her confused.

Lois came to a stop, and gestured grandly ahead of her. The people around them all seemed to be heading for the same place. The flashing lighting shinning down on the crowd gathering at the doors. The name lit up in glaring brilliance.

“L’Excellence.” Lois stated, before dropping her arms and rolling her eyes. “Lex’s newest club in Metropolis. Seriously he needs to work on his names.”

Not a surprising name, Claire thought. Given the man’s ego.

“Bit early for a night club,” Claire commented looking over to Lois. 

“It’s more of social lounge at this time of day.” She turned to face Claire and looked her up and down. “Seriously Kent,” She sighed as she reached out the pull at the dark woollen vest the taller woman was wearing and the pale shirt it went over. “You and I have to go shopping.”

She gave Claire’s ill-fitting trousers a despairing look and stepped back. Before reaching up to snatch Claire’s glasses off her face. “Can you see without these?”

Claire’s hand flew up faster than Lois was expecting, making her release the glasses. Claire pushed them back into them back into place, and shock her head. “I need them.”

“Fine.” Lois with defeated tone, before turning and walking down the street Claire trailing a few steps behind. 

It was Lois’s well known face and name that got them in through the doors. Though the man at the door did shoot Claire’s outfit that same look Lois had. Claire did what she did every time someone sent her that look, she ignored it. Because in the end, it was the exact reaction she was hoping for.

The entire club was like anything of the Luther’s. Large, extravagant and very, very over the top. It screamed wealth and prestige like that man himself, and if Claire was being honest felt like as if it lacked soul. 

Low hanging chandeliers glowed with dim lighting over leather and silver booths. Thankfully the music wasn’t too loud, as various group chattered away over drinks. Claire had never felt more out of place as she cast a look over at Lois, trying to figure out why she had brought them here.

Lois herself didn’t even notice, as she was too busy scanning the crowd for something.

“Gotcha!” Lois finally uttered, a triumphant look appearing before she started her determined march in the direction she’d been looking. Claire really had no choice but to follow, still her curiosity was getting to her.

What was Lois up to? She wondered. Here answer came some enough, in the form of a boisterous laugh. 

“Oh Brucie! You’re too much!” Laughed a loud female voice.

Oh no, Claire thought stepping around Lois to get a clear look. Lois, are you kidding me?

“Cat Hi! Do you mind if we join you?” Lois greeted brightly gesturing back at Claire, “We decided to get a drink after work. You know busy day. Saw you when we came in, what a small world.”

Cat Grant and Bruce Wayne looked up from their spot in the booth, taking in the new arrivals.

“Small world indeed,” There was a not so hidden bite in Cat’s voice, that had Claire’s gaze jumping from one reporter to the other. “I’m surprised you knew this place existed. Seems a little outside your repertoire. ‘though I can get that your trying sometime new, dinner for one can get so boring.” 

Claire could hear Lois’s teeth grinding, before she pulled another bright but fake smile. 

“Yeah, I suppose it can,” Lois replied in an almost innocently, except for the dagger gaze. “You wouldn’t know would you Cat. Always so busy, out almost every night. All these different guys.”

Cat’s eyes were shooting daggers right back at Lois, before the blonde turned at smile to an uncomfortable looking Bruce Wayne.

“Excuse me please Bruce,” Cat’s smile was over clenched teeth, as she pushed herself up to stand. “I need to have a word with Lois in private.” She grabbed hold of Lois’s gave, pulling her off the direction of the lady’s room. Leaving a stunned Claire staring after them.

“Are you alright?” Bruce questioned after a moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Claire said turning to blink down at him. Truthfully, she was unsure as to whether or not, she should be following the other two. 

“They’ll be fine,” Bruce commented sending the bathrooms a glance, before gesturing to Cat’s vacant spot. “They probably have a few things to talk about. Have a seat.”

“Sorry about this.” Claire felt the need to say, as she sunk down on to the leather seat. “I only just meet Cat today, but I have a feeling they’re always like this.” 

“Probably. So, you’re stopping by for a drink after work?” Bruce leant forward resting his arms of the table, “Let me get you something.”

“No thanks. I’m fine thank you.” Claire said quickly waving her hands, as she pushed herself back into her seat. More than aware of his sudden closeness. Bruce watched her for a moment, before arching an eyebrow. The corner of his lips pulling in a smirk, that had Claire fighting the urge to squirm in her seat. She gave a small unneeded cough and glanced back up at him, watching the way the dim light cast shadows over his defined features.

“I actually had no idea where we were going.” Claire admitted after a moment, feeling silly even as she said it. “I just followed Lois, and I have no idea what she was up to.”

#SC#

If Bruce was being honest, he had no idea what to make of Claire Kent. Usually someone seemingly so simple would be easy to work about, but there were things about her that… well set off that warning bell that he’d trained so well over the years.

It wasn’t just her appearance, though there was something to that to. The ill-fitting suit made her look plump, but her hands and face didn’t support that. Her glasses were wide and thick covering almost half her face. But they couldn’t completely hide from him her obviously strong but feminine features.  
Her slouched posture would have been read by anyone as shyness or of her being uncomfortable in her surroundings. But she gave off this presence, something strong. He wasn't sure anyway else would have picked up on it, and if they did. One look at her, would have had them doubting it.

“Are you enjoying Metropolis?” She asked after a moment of silence. Small talk it was then, He thought, she really didn’t seem the type he was usually seen flirting with anyway. 

“It’s… fascinating,” He replied watching as the corner of her lip quirked in an amused half smile. “Full of interesting sights.”

“Different from home?” 

“Gotham?” He plastered a smile on. She’d obviously never been there. “You could say that.”

“I’ve heard a lot about it,” Claire commented, titling her head slighting, “It’s sound like a…unique place.”

“You could say that,” The short laugh that escaped him wasn’t entirely forced. Unique was defiantly one way to call his City. “But I think Metropolis can claim that too now.”

She looked contemplative for a second as she tried to work out any hidden meaning behind his comment.

“I’m sorry I spoiled your night,” She after a moment, she glanced back over to the bathrooms. There was still no sign of Lois or Cat.

“It’s alright,” He replied as he followed her gaze, “I actually hadn’t been here long, and Cat had only really just sat down.”

“You didn’t come together?” She blurted, before a flush of red washed over her cheeks. She shook herself and managed to add. “Sorry.” 

“No,” He admitted, glancing around. “Someone recommended this place, and Cat turned up after I did.” 

#SC#

“Then how did she…” Claire cut the question of, it had the same answer of ‘how did Lois know where he was’. She wondered briefly what it was like to be as rich and famous as Bruce Wayne, that people tracked your movements.

With Superwoman, it was different. While people did gather in to crowds around her if it was safe. She came and went faster than most people could see, let alone follow. By the time people registered she was there and helping, she was already leaving.  
Bruce gave her an acknowledging nod as if he knew what she was thinking. I doubt it, Claire thought, giving him a small smile in return.

“Kent!” Lois’s appearance at her side was so sudden, that had Claire not heard her coming she would have jumped. 

“Lois,” Claire replied somewhat warily, looking from Lois to the newly returned Cat Grant. They were both looking at her and the last thing she wanted was to be the target of their combined anger. Lois turned to glare at Cat, who glared right back. Completely dismissing Claire as a threat.

She felt slightly offended.

‘I’m going now,” Lois said slowly as if forcing the words through clenched teeth. Cat was wearing a smug look, and Bruce was looking down at his drink. Claire buried the urge to ask if he wanted her to save him.

“Alright,” She said instead, moving to stand from the booth. “I’ll head off too. Nice to see you again Mr. Wayne.”

“Bruce,” He corrected, looking up at her.

As she opened her mouth to reply, Cat was already sliding into the booth talking. Lois grabbed hold of her, and pulled her to the exit.

#SC#

Lois hadn’t said a word to her, as they made their way down the side walk. 

“Are you alright?” Claire asked finally. Concerned by Lois’s uncharacteristic silence.

Lois glance up at her, giving Claire a clear look at her flat unhappy look. Lois sighed after a moment her face settled into an almost sad look.

“Cat and I have always been at odds,” She said finally, her voice soft. “We are the complete opposite of each other. I tried and tried to get a head with this.” She tapped the side of her head. “Cat says all she needed was a low-cut top, and a short skirt.”  
“That’s a bit mean Lois,” Claire commented frowning slightly.

“I’m not being a gossip Claire.” Lois said dully, looking down at the ground. “Everyone knows it, Cat will admit it.” 

She reached up to rub her head, “I’m sorry I dragged you out tonight. I just didn’t want her to win…again.”

“I’m going home Kent,” Lois said sighing heavily, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

#SC#

Lois’s apartment was dark and cold when she got home. She clicked on the light, and threw her keys into the dish by the door. Her jacket and bag she dropped onto one of the living chairs, as she reached up to rub her eyes.

She embarrassed herself in front of Smallville and Bruce Wayne. Worse she’d let Cat drag her down to her level. She reacted exactly as the blond reporter had wanted her too.

Petty

“Stupid,” She muttered dropping her hand, turning to walk into the kitchen. Only to freeze at the sight of a china doll sitting on her dining table. The little glass eyes staring at her in creepy frozen stare.

She took a step back ready to run for the door. Unsure as to why the Toyman would target her of all people, but too scared to chance it, that it might just be a doll.

It wasn’t just a doll.

The mist that came from the pursed porcelain lips was thick and fast. Flooding the area around quickly and heavily. Lois turned to run, only to have the room started to spin around her. Colours blurred and lights flared before darkness creeped in. She heard the thud of her body hitting the ground, and the faint sound of her front door opening.

Black shoes walked slowly towards her, pausing at her side. As her sight flickered, eyes blinking once then twice. Before closing, the last image searing into her brain.

Of a pink and blue stripped suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Lois and Cat fighting over Bruce and then leaving him behind with Superwoman amuses me to no end.  
> Cat Grant is based mostly on the Lois and Clark New adventures of Superman, television series. With some added ego from the Supergirl tv series.  
> Bruce and Claire. They don't know each others secret, they don't even know the other has one. It's more that, they're picking up on the 'There's more to you then meets the eye' feeling. Not everyone can see it, so its not obvious. But Claire has all these powers going on and Bruce is well...Bruce.
> 
> Please comment.


	8. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

The street was quiet and mostly empty. There were a few cars moving around the road despite the hour. A large black pickup was parked on the side of the road, it’s engine still rumbling and its headlights still on. The two men sitting onboard looked at each other. 

“Are you sure we should do this?” The passenger asked the driver.

“Getting scared?” A smirk was shot back at him, followed by a shrug. “We’ve done this how many times before?”

“It’s different now,” The passenger replied, sounding concerned as he reached up to rub a hand through his hair.

“Why? Because some Super-bitch showed up?!” The driver gave a snort of laughter, ignoring the way his passenger seemed to flinch and send an anxious look to the sky. Half expecting something or someone to drop out of it. “Grow a pair will you. We’ve been doing this for a long time, in and out. We’ll be gone in no time, well before the bitch has finished doing her hair and make-up.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” The passenger muttered before reaching up and pulling his dark hood over his head. Followed by a pair of sunglasses and a dark scarf. The driver followed suit, before putting the car into gear and taking off down the street.  
The car got about halfway down the road before the driver turned suddenly, driving up across the sidewalk and through the front window of one of the shops.

Glass exploded outward, followed by shelves of merchandise as the car entered the shop through the front window. Both men jumped from the car, grabbing everything that wasn’t nailed down. Throwing it into the back, and going back for more. Grabbing anything they could sell again for a profit. 

Finally, the driver clapped his hand a few times against the bonnet of the car. Signalling the passenger to get in. The pickup reversed with a squeal of tires, sending more debris raining as they pulled free of the shop and reversed back onto the road. The driver changed gear spinning the steering wheel as he floored the pedal, ready to speed off down the road. Instead the car jerked violently as if stuck, the wheels squealed as they spun with uselessness. 

The driver and passenger looked up over the bonnet trying to see if they’d hit something. But that was when the pickup started tilting forward, it’s back wheels leaving the road. The squealing sound and the built-up smoke fading. The two men looked at each other, and then out the back window.

Superwoman was holding onto the back of their car.

Both men at the same time jumped from the car, running down the road as fast as their feet would take them. They barely registered the thud as Superwoman dropped the car, because suddenly she was standing in front of them.  
Panting both men came to a stop.

She walked calmly towards them, as the two men instinctively backed away. Physically she was taller than one of the men, but her cape seemed to make her presence even larger. Finally stopping with her hands on her hips, she gave them a rather unimpressed look.

“Fucking Super-bitch.” The driver half spat, half sighed. Before raising both hands into the air, as the blue and red clad woman merely arched an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think she likes being called that,” The other man stage whispered to him.

“I don’t really,” A smooth rich feminine voice agreed, and both men turned to look at Superwoman. Watching stunned as she gave them a perfect white smile. “But call me what you want. I really don’t care. It doesn’t change the fact, that I have some friends that want to talk to you.”

She gestured over their shoulder, and together they turned. Watching as a police car slowed and stopped behind them.

Both men looked at each other and sighed.

#SC#

She watched as the officers loaded the two thieves in to the back of the squad car. They then radioed in for someone to come deal with the pickup. The officers had been thankful to get the two men. Apparently, they had been doing their smash and grab for months now. Starting long before Superwoman had even shown up. 

The situation dealt with Superwoman took to the skies, taking up one of her favourite spots. Hovering high above Metropolis. Dawn wasn’t far off, already she could see the glow spreading across the horizon without trying too. The city below her was well into the process of waking up, people moving around and starting their day. She turned her head, long dark hair flying in the wind. She instantly spotted the large golden globe of her workplace, the large building seemed to glow under its own lighting and the faint but growing sunlight.

Perhaps it was time to start her own day too.

#SC#

Jimmy half felt like he was going to dislocate his jaw, with the large yawn that forced its way out of him. Mr. White had always wanted Jimmy to be one of the first people in the office. His job as photographer/assistant/office clerk/everyone’s gopher, made it important that he was always on hand. Or at least Mr. White had said.

Still it was a long-held tradition that he was always the second person to arrive. Mr. White didn’t count, as Jimmy had long believed that the man lived at the office. It however had always been a common sight to see Miss. Lane sitting at her desk, a coffee in hand as he arrived into the office.

This morning however Miss. Lane’s desk was curiously empty. 

Jimmy made his way over, glancing across the surface to see if the reporter had been there at all this morning. But there was nothing to show anyone had been there, the desk still neatly stacked as it had been the night before. Frowning slightly, he glanced around, feeling as if a long-held routine had suddenly changed. When movement came behind him he smiled. Spinning to greet her.

“Hello Miss. L…. Kent?!” The dark-haired woman stood there blinking at him. Her pretty blue eyes, seemed confused and a bit concerned.

“Jimmy?” She asked softly as she tilted her head, causing her messy bun of hair to flop slightly to the side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He replied, he’s voice coming out a pitch higher than he would have liked. As a flutter of joy and nerves went through him at Miss. Kent’s concern. He felt his face burn, lighting his pale cheeks a rosy red. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes. Miss. Kent I’m fine. I was just wondering were Miss. Lane is.” 

“Oh.” Miss. Kent replied as she looked down at Lois’s desk with a slight frown. Those dark arches pulling beneath her thick glasses. He heard her say softly to herself. “Was she that embarrassed last night?”

“Miss. Kent?” Jimmy asked wondering curiously as to what she meant. The woman shook her head, and sent Jimmy a smile that made his stomach flutter.

“Don’t worry about it,” She said adjusting her bag, and turned to head to her desk. “Keep an eye out for her. If she doesn’t show up in a little while, give her a call.”

“Yes Miss. Kent.” He called as she walked off. He asked himself “Maybe she slept in?” But even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t so. Lois Lane did not sleep in for work.

But then again, she also was never late.

#SC#

Mid-morning Lois’s desk was still empty.

To Claire it was like a continual distraction. Her eyes kept flicking over to the empty chair before turning back to her own computer. Had Lois been so embarrassed about what happened last night that she hadn’t come to work? She wondered to herself. The conflict with Cat Grant had been obvious and very public, especially embarrassing that it had been in front of the subject of the fight. Bruce Wayne had taken in the cat fight, with a grace that had surprised her.

But Lois might have felt the blow to her ego and confidence was too severe that she needed time to lick her wounds. Maybe.

She caught the trace of a familiar scent of aftershave, turning her head to watch the elevator across the office ding and open. Allowing the expected face to enter the floor, his appearance causing more than one worker to pause in their tracks.

Bruce Wayne looked around the office, before his icy blue eyes settled on her. A faint smile turned up the corner of his lips, and Claire told herself she did not find the look attractive. She didn’t really believe herself.

“Claire,” He greeted as he approached, and she paused at the sound of her name. She hadn’t really told it to him last night, despite his insistence at her calling him Bruce.

“Mr. Wayne,” She greeted in an attempt at gathering herself, but the look he sent didn’t seem to help. So, she tried again. “Bruce.” She looked around noticing more than one person was staring. “Funny place to see you. I wouldn’t imagine someone like you to throw themselves to a room full of reporters.”

He looked over his shoulder for a moment, and their spectators went back to work.

“I came to see if you would like to grab some lunch?” Bruce asked, that little smile once again curling his lips. She had to look away. 

“It’s not lunch time yet.” She replied looking at the time, before looking back up.

He blinked in surprise as if he truly hadn’t known it was so early.

“Well early lunch then.” He returned recovering easily enough.

She opened her mouth to answer, to accept or decline she hadn’t really decided yet. But she felt the need to say something instead of just sitting there staring at him. When Jimmy appeared at the desk.

“Miss Kent,” His tone was hurried, and it was obvious that his focus was on something else when he failed to even look at Bruce Wayne. “I called Miss. Lane, I couldn’t get in contact with her. I tried a couple of times.”

Claire turned to look over at Lois’s still empty desk, before standing quickly from her own. “I’ll head over to her place,” Claire decided, as she gathered her things. “It’s probably nothing, she might be in bed sick. But I’ll go check on her. She might be embarrassed about what happened….” she cast a sideward glance towards Bruce. 

“I would like to come with you, if that’s okay,” Bruce said moving to follow her as she made her way to the elevators. 

“No need,” She replied as they waited. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“It probably is,” Bruce agreed shifting closer to her, “But it would give me a chance to apologise for last night. Plus, I have a car.”

“I don’t need,” She said turning to face him, noticing for the first time how close he was, she looked up realising that he was slightly taller than her. “…. a car,” 

He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Fine,” She sighed as the elevator door opened. “We’ll take your car.”

#SC#

Lois’s apartment was a nice building not too far from the Daily Planet. Probably picked by Lois for those reasons. The corridors where long and painted with dark colours, lined with low warm lights. There weren’t many people around, being the middle of a work day. Claire had never been to Lois’s before, but she found her way there without incident. That was until they reached Lois’s apartment.

The front door was open slightly, and the lights were off. Frowning Claire reached out to knock on the door, causing it to swing open.

“Lois?” she called into the dark apartment, even though her senses told her the apartment was empty and had been for some time. She made to take a step into the apartment when a hand grabbed hold of her arm with surprising strength. She looked down at it, then up at Bruce who had stepped up close behind her.

“Wait,” Was all he said, and there was a shadow in his voice that hadn’t been there before.

“What?” She questioned, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was scanning the dark apartment, before moving in front of her. 

“I’ll check inside,” He said stepping slowly into the apartment. Leaving Claire standing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes, and followed him anyway.

She reached for a light switch, flooding the dark apartment with sudden brightness. Bruce who had been in the middle of the room turned sharply towards her. He blinked for a moment at her, like he was surprised she was there. As if he hadn’t even thought to turn the light on, and was surprised she was there in the suddenly well-lit room.

She shrugged at him. Then noticed what he had been looking at.

“What is that?” She asked stepping forward. 

Laying on the ground was a toy doll. It’s delicate face and old-fashioned clothing, didn’t seem to match anything in the apartment. A part of Claire hoped that Lois was secretly a doll collector. But the open door, and Lois’s disappearance plus the fact a toy themed man was attacking people around the city, painted a different picture.

“Toyman,” Claire breathed, worry for a friend and co-worker filling her. “Oh Lois. What happened to you?”

#SC#

Light flickered between fluttering lashes. Each shard of light sending a stab of pain through her eyes and into her head. She could feel her heartbeat in her temples and behind her eyes. Every pump sending a wave of pain. She gave a low groan that came out oddly muffled. Her mouth was so dry it felt as if she’d been eating cotton wool. She tried to swallow but found she could not, the action blocked by a piece of material tied across her mouth.

Instinct flared and she jumped, her eyes flying open. But all she managed was a jerking motion, as she realised.

She was tied to a chair. 

Breathing heavily through her nose, she bit down hard on the gag. Stubbornly trying to gnaw through the fabric. Only to jump in shock as a face appeared in front of her.

“Hello,” The old man greeted smiling brightly. His long silver hair curled slightly around his ears, round glasses gleaming in the low lighting. Lois recognised him immediately, though he was noticeably older, from the identification photo she’d seen while researching at the Daily Planet.

“Winslow Schott.” She stated, or tried to anyway. The gag making the name come out as a strange muffle of syllables. 

“I’m sorry for the gag,” Winslow or Toyman as she’d taken to calling him, smiled at her. “Can’t be too careful. A certain someone is known to come flying in whenever someone calls for…” He leant in close and mimed the word ‘help’. He straightened up lacing his hands behind his back and just stood there for a moment gazing down at her.

She couldn’t see his eyes, the lenses of his glasses gleamed too much for her to see through, and the stillness of his stance would have been off putting to some.

Some… not Lois Lane.

She gave a gesture with her head, the only thing she could move, and arched an eyebrow up at him. The meaning behind it was clear. 

Well?

His smile widened, and he took a step back. Lois’s sound of shock was muffled by the gag, but the widening of her eyes was clear to all. Sitting just across from her, tied to a chair and gagged exactly the way she was. Was Bruno Mannheim. His heavy frame seemed to dwarf the chair he was bound to and his eyes glared over at the Toyman in a dark thunderous look. He wasn’t that far away from her, the room they were in, while large was full of towering stacks of boxes and other pieces. Toy parts littered the ground and hung from the high ceiling. 

“Do you like it?” Toyman asked, his voice full of hopeful wonder. Making Lois give him a wide-eyed incredulous look. He ignored her, as he gestured grandly to the building around them. “This was my pride and joy once. I worked here for years, making toys for the children. Until I lost it all.”

His joyful toned turned into a hateful hiss as he turned to glare at Bruno. The gangster glared right back, his heavy dark brows furrowing over dagger like eyes. Behind Toyman’s back Lois shook her head, gesturing to their captor and shaking her head again. Trying to tell him not to annoy their kidnapper. Toyman obviously had a few issues going on, with an intense dislike for Bruno already. But she was really in no position to play referee between a thug and a madman.

“Now Miss Lane,” The Toyman turned his attention back to her after sending Bruno one last dark look. “I gather you’re wondering why you’re here.”

She tilted her head, shaking it slightly to try and dislodge the gag.

“Let me tell you a story,” The old man said, as if he were talking to a group of children and not his hostages. “Once upon a time. There was a man, that loved his wife and his son very much. He had a simple job, but it filled him with happiness because he brought joy to so many. You see he owned a little shop, were he made and sold toys to all the little children. But the rent and costs got too much, and he was about to lose his house. When he was approached by these nasty men, who offered him money.” Toyman shot Bruno a venomous glare, before turning back to Lois.

“For a while everything was alright. But then one day, these nasty men came back for their money. ‘With interest’ they said. But the poor man, he couldn’t pay them. So, he lost everything, his business, his house, his wife, his son.”  
He looked down at his hands for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “All that he had left was his skill with making toys. So, with this skill, he went about making things right.”

“Now we get to you Miss. Lane. As a reporter for the Daily Planet, you are going to get the story.” Toyman turned to face Bruno. “Because the rest is something I’m sure everyone will be interested in. You see, Bruno here and his thugs were just a middle man. Grabbing up land and buildings from under people for someone that had hired them.”

“That’s right Bruno,” Toyman said with a smile, “Your men like to talk. I know all about your deal with Lex Luthor.”

Lois who until now had been completely still throughout Toyman’s story, turned wide eyes to Bruno. She knew Lex probably better than most people, sadly making a deal with the mob to gain buildings did seem like something he was capable of. It was one of the reason she stopped having things to do with him. But to see the outcome of it in person, was heartbreaking. 

“I’ll be going now,” Toyman practically sang, “We have one more guest for the party.” 

Heartbreaking and frightening. 

A/N: I had some people ask about Claire/Superwoman’s appearance, and which actress I would get to play her. It’s hard for me to think of someone, given I really don’t imagine characters like that.  
I’m the kind of person that doesn’t like my favourite books getting made into movies, because I know for a fact that no actor/actress will look the way I imagined the character.  
So, a quick rundown of how I see her in my head.  
Oval to Square shaped face, defined cheek bones and jawline. Refined nose shape, which basically means: Straight nose, narrowish nostrils. Full lips (Not Huge). Thick arched eyebrows (Not monobrow level. A groomed look) Almond eyes, electric blue colour. Long black hair with a slight curl to it, down to mid back. Height stands 5’11 to 6’ (180-183cm) bare foot. Taller in her uniform boots. A combination of partial hidden and exposed heel makes her close to 6’2 (188cm)  
But if you’re still having trouble bringing the image of her up. Actress/Models that could be helpful….  
Katie McGrath, Adriana Lima, Cobie Smulders, Jennifer Connelly (some glamor shots of her maybe) Megan Fox (Yes, I went there).  
As I said none of them are truly how I picture her. But if they work for you, that’s fine.  
Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that commented and kudos'd, seriously you guys keep bringing this story back to the forefront of my mind. Sorry for the wait, and the fact this was more of less a bridging chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner then last time.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you. Plus it makes me want to write more :D.


End file.
